Sanity Breaker MKII
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: Okay, Okay.. How about this: This is the story about a man who has yet to- Wait what? Something else? Okay how about: So how did this all happen? Wait no something else? Uh... lets see... This is the story of findings, Death, Assassins and a whole lot of Bullsh*t. What? Different story? Nope, there's no stopping this one it's going down. (Sequel to Re:Birth: Guardians, here we go)
1. Chapter 1: Leaving a mark on the world

"Wait! We could make a deal! I could give you anything you want. J-just p-please don't kill m-1!" The body dropped to the floor mid sentence, the Form facing opposite to him walked over and closed the man's eyelids. He said a few words before he left.

"Rest in Peace, Bitch." He said spitting on the floor. Blood was mixed into the liquid.

The man walked out of the building via the window. He scaled the wall to the roof. As he stood on top of the building he left his calling mark.

 ***Spray* *Spray***

The symbol he left on the billboard on top of the roof was his 'Calling Mark'. Next to the target's face was a pattern of pixels flowing from his face into a mark. The mark was a red ring, cut into 4 with an image of a radioactive symbol in the center. **(Think the red ring of death on an xbox 360)**

He launched a rope dart at the nearby building and left as if he was never there.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The hooded man walked into his apartment. He pulled of the hood, and unraveled the scarf that adorned his face.

He took a good look at his face…. It was very similar to the 'Guardian', Or so he was told. His left eye was closed shut. There was good reasons for his looks and left eye. He removed the Gauntlet that adorned his left arm, However keeping the gloves that were on his arms there.

The man put on a pair of sunglasses. They were a green and black shell, with the lenses being a _very_ dark green. The eyes of the wearer wouldn't be visible.

The man took a look at a locket that adorned him. The body of it was of a CPU memory core…. At least he thinks that that was the material that was used.

On the backside of it were the words: Never Forget. There was something inside the Locket that he needed to remember. The only problem was that the locket was shut tight. No way to open it.

He started to reminisce about his past. No matter how short it was.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"My head… Where am I" He had asked himself this as he awoke on a stone cold floor. He heard the nearby door creak open. His arms shielded the light from his eyes as he had not become accustomed to the light.

"It seems the subject is awake." Said a Woman walking into the room. As his eyes started to adjust to the light, he had gotten a better look at the Woman's attire.

She had a grey/white skin tone…. or was it purple… it really depended on the location he guessed. She was wearing only what he could assume as some sort of Witch outfit…. it was difficult to get a good idea of it.

"What… where?" The man muttered. The woman looked at him, smiled, and walked over.

"Get up. We need to get you ready." She said pulling up the dazed Teen.

"I'm… so very confuzzled…. that sounds about right." He said.

"It seems not every tick is gone… doesn't matter." The woman muttered to herself. "Look, I need you to come with me. There's someone who I believe you would like to meet."

The 15 year old followed the woman. Soon they had reached a room. The woman gestured the man inside. As he walked in, he couldn't help but feel…. Something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Ah… so the subject is here. Excellent." Said a _VERY_ Flamboyant voice.

"Who, are you people?" The man asked the owner of the voice.

"Oh, that's right. My name is Anonydeath, the woman that brought you to me is Arfoire." said the now identified Anonydeath.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" he asked looking around the room.

"Simple, You're a clone of the 'Guardian' as his title goes. We cloned you to be our little… assassin." Said Anonydeath.

"...Assassin?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

It had been a month since he woke up. The man had become known throughout Gamindustry as 'The Prototype'. Fitting name in his opinion.

The man walked over to his dresser and found a pair of dog tags, on the tags read: Subject 34 - Raider.

Raider gave a long hard look at the tags, before averting his gaze and looking at a pair of black and red headphones.

He walked over to his bed. As he lay there, he put on his headphones and listened to the collected music on the player.

A few hours had passed, and the music had calmed down Raider's nerves.

His Phone started to buzz. As he picked it up only a couple of words adorned the screen.

'I have another job for you'

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **So that was the first chapter of Re;Bir- wait… no sorry Sanity Breaker MKII**

 **Now why MKII? Basically because this is the sequal to Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **Why I am starting it now…. So that when Re;Birth: Guardians reaches it's end I don't keep you all waiting for this story to begin.**

 **So, with that out of the way I'd like to discuss a topic by the name of Re;Birth: Fencer.**

 **I won't lie…. I had ideas for it but it's just so hard to write.**

 **From looking up videos to get the script, Mainly because I couldn't find a script online. I at least need both my phone and my laptop. It isn't the greatest setup.**

 **Now don't think this means it's being discontinued. It just means it will be a lot shorter, and it will end in a way not a lot of you will think it will.**

 **But that's it for January. Let's see what February has in store.**

 **Until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: Snowstorms and Assassins

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello Everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Sanity Breaker MKII**

 **So how is everyone? I'm not sure myself. Tomorrow I learn whether or not I pass my classes…. So that's exciting.**

 **To Tehg2000: Tell that to Remitted….**

 **Anyways. With that out of the way, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, The property of that series is owned By Compile Heart and Idea Factory, And whoever else. I only own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

 **POV 3rd (This will be the main POV until we hit a plot point)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **?**

Raider walked the halls of the place he had been so many times, you could say it was like a second home to him. He passed many armed soldiers along the way, none of them really stood out.

As he made his way to his objective, he couldn't help but think of the situation he was in.

He wanted to think he was doing the right thing. That much was given. His targets had all been corrupt politicians, gang leaders, and the such. But he always was unsure. Well lucky him, today would be the day he understood his full role. At least, that's what some people want him to think…

He arrived at the briefing room. As he sat in a chair that was a little bit far away from the other's, Anonydeath walked in.

"Let's see…. It appears everyone is here." He said, looking out over the crowd of soldiers and underlings.

"Now onto today's assignment. Storming Planeptune's Basilicom." He said. A few people, including Raider, gave a puzzled look at the mech.

"Your mission is to create a distraction big enough to let, Raider our assassin here, enough time to do his job." Said Anonydeath. One underling spoke up. "And what is this mission exactly where we have to make a big enough distraction so that mr. assassin here can do, while we get the biggest chance at knowing Iris Heart personally?"

A couple of the foot soldiers agreed with the underling's logic. Anonydeath just chuckled before explaining.

"His mission is to assassinate the oracle of Planeptune, Histoire." He said. A hush fell over the Army. Raider looked like he was just slapped in the face by a fish. The only problem was is that he didn't understand why he felt angry at Anonydeath for giving him this mission.

"Now then, I will begin to explain how this will go." Said Anonydeath. He pointed to a map of Planeptune.

"Raider will go incognito, he will be waiting near the middle of Planeptune for the signal." He started. "You will know when to take the plan into action when the snowstorm hits."

Raider raised his hand. "Sir? I know it's Winter but, I don't believe Planeptune Get's Much snow, let alone a snowstorm." He said. Anonydeath nodded, before explaining.

"This snowstorm has been made artificially. We have spent a while making this seem like a normal storm. We will have ship's above the area creating the snowstorm. Then, we will airdrop the rest of you into the city to start the distraction. From there, Raider shall complete his mission and you will all meet at the rendezvous point outside the Nation." He elaborated.

He turned to look at raider. "And under _no circumstance_ shall you make contact with any CPU."

"Got it." Raider said getting up.

"Everyone get into positions! If you'll excuse me I have to make sure my lovely Noire doesn't interfere." Said Anonydeath. Raider face-palmed.

* * *

He arrived at the dropship. He climbed in, and went through the mission plan in his head.

"Hey!" Said a voice to his left, cutting off his concentration. He turned to look at the newcomer.

"So… You're Raider?" She asked him. Raider nodded, Before asking, "What's with the attire?"

"Standard issue. At least I believe it is." She said the last part to herself. "Nice to meet you, most people call me underling, prefer they don't, I'm Linda."

"Nice to meet you Linda." Said Raider. She gave his outfit a once over.

"What's with your attire?" She asked him. Raider looked at his current outfit. His civilian outfit was what he wore if he needed to go Incognito.

His trademark Black Hoodie accompanied the outfit. His Plaid scarf that normally adorned his face was currently wrapped around like a scarf. His Assassin's Gauntlet (Syndicate) was in a throwaway bag (backpack) that adorned his back. And lastly, he wore a pair of Black and Green sunglasses that he found from one of his earlier missions.

"Made it myself." He said, as he said that the ship started to shake.

"Cut the chatter! Initiating drop sequence!" Said a voice from the cockpit.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" Said Raider at the open door. "That is, If you survive."

"I'd like that." Said Linda.

Raider smirked, before lifting the scarf over his mouth. He jumped out of the ship and went into freefall.

* * *

Raider landed a little bit outside the border, but thanks to some agents inside, he was able to get in scot free.

He walked around the city for a bit before finding himself at the basilicom. He leaned against the nearby wall and waited.

It took some time but eventually he saw a snowflake fall to the ground. And then more. Until the area was covered in a windy snowstorm hell.

He got up from his spot and removed his scarf. Re applying it so that his left eye wasn't visible, He grabbed his gauntlet and equipped it. The Snowstorm had been providing some excellent cover.

He looked at himself. Black hoodie, Scarf covering his face, Sunglasses underneath his face, and his Gloves. His gauntlet also was Mission ready.

He walked over to the area under the balcony, Before launching his Gauntlet's grapple at it.

He propelled himself up so that he was under the balcony. He looked out at the city and saw the troopers air dropping into the city firing at the people.

Raider thought to himself, this isn't right. Why do I feel this way. I shouldn't.

Raider then got the A-OK from the ground forces to head in. As he entered the area, he saw Histoire. He silently snuck up on her before extending his blade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But that would be an awful place to end the chapter.

Instead before he could deal the finishing blow, Plutia tackled him to the ground.

He rolled off of the ground and got into a battle position until….

"What is this?" Asked Plutia looking at Raider's Locket. It had came off of his neck.

As Plutia went to pick it up, Raider reacted. He sprinted at it and leaped for it.

He grabbed it and Plutia grabbed the string holding it there.

They struggled for it. Plutia grabbed something from her pocket before Raider, Seeing as she was only using one hand, Tugged at the locket. He was victorious in obtaining the locket, however he also obtained what looked like a tiny key of sorts.

He then got a radio call, The ground forces were evacuating. He lept out the window into one of the drop ships. The mission had been a failure.

* * *

He returned to his apartment, He ripped of the scarf that adorned his face, he picked up the key that Plutia had dropped. He grabbed his locket. *Click* The key worked. He opened the Locket to find…

 **(POV 1ST)**

"What?"

* * *

 **So… How you like them apples.**

 **That's it for today. So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: TRON MODE INITIATED

**(Author's Note)**

… **.Word of note, don't pull an all night'r on the second day of school, when you have history in first period. Just don't….**

 **Anyways, welcome to another chapter of Sanity Beaker!**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **To You Never Knows: I'm not sure to be happy or worried. Remember, takes place a good month or two after Guardians end.**

 **To AIYF Productions: She probably would be dead. Seriously….**

 **But enough of my bolded voice, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, I only own my OC's and the story. Please support any official releases of the series' game.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **?**

 **POV 1st**

 **1 week since attack on Planeptune**

I was strapped to a chair. I apparently had some explaining to do….

"Look, I understand the mission failed… but it was because P-the CPU was still in the building." I said to them.

Anonydeath looked at me, I couldn't tell what emotion his face was showing…. Mainly because his face was behind a Helmet.

"That isn't the whole reason you're here... " Said Anonydeath. He got up from the chair facing opposite me. "Over the past 2 weeks, higher ups of our organization have been… assassinated. With your calling mark left at every scene." he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You honestly Believe I would kill your employees? What would I gain out of it?" I asked him.

"It's not my call, Arfoire is taking you back to the Lab, see if we can fix some of your rebellious programming." he said.

I struggled in my restraints, I understood the reason for the ropes now.

"You can't do this!" I shouted in anger at him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do…. Research." he said that last part excitedly, yet it was murmured.

"Research?" I asked him.

"Noire." he said simply before walking off.

* * *

I was left alone… Well not really, I had a couple of guards nearby my position.

I looked at the guards… Well guarding me.

A pulse of energy radiated off of me. Everything turned a blueish hue. The guards turned Red.

"What the…" I murmured in disbelief.

I took a good look at my surroundings…. This could work.

I tried to make the chair fall over. Moments later I was on the ground and one of the guards was walking over to get me up.

As soon as he got close enough, I charged up the pulse that I had sent off. The result was the restraints dissolving and the Guard flying into the steel wall.

I got up and blocked a pull ch from the other guard. I gut punched him. As he dropped to the floor I picked up his stun baton. I walked dover to the now recovering first guard, and snaked him around a bit.

I walked out of the room. I broke into a sprint, dodging guards and the like.

I arrived at the top floor. I looked over the roof. The door behind me opened up and Arfoire walked out, and might I say, she looked Mighty Pissed.

"Raider, get over here!" she shouted at me.

"And go back to a lab of all things? No thanks I'm good." I said as I took a step off the building. As I closed in on the ground…

"whoa!" I shouted in surprise. My descent started to slow. A light shone through my left glove.

I then shot down to the ground. I landed without taking fall damage thanks to… that.

I sprinted off into the city. Arriving at my apartment, I quickly gathered all my things, before leaving on a motorcycle.

The bike had been custom built. It was similar to a bike I had seen somewhere before but I wasn't sure.

The bikes class was a 'Light-Bike' apparently. (Tron Legacy, Evolution, light cycle with green highlights, leaves behind a trail of green light shortly behind it. The light trail would only be a meter behind the bike or else it would dissipate)

* * *

As I drove the light cycle, I heard a helicopter whirring. I looked at one of the mirrors on the bike and saw….

"Oh, it's Linda….. I really don't want to do this." I said.

Linda looked hesitant, before firing the chain gun. I sped up, before activating the light trail. The trail acted as a wall that if anyone made contact with…. Well it's tron. If you don't know what a light cycle does, I'm disappointed.

I escaped the assault, however not without injuries.

I took a couple shots to my leg and abdomen.

I headed towards the nearest City. Unfortunately, that also happened to be planeptune.

I hope that nothing too bad happens.

Arriving at the hospital, I reverted the Light bike into a baton of sorts. I headed straight for the ER. As soon as I am definitely inside, I fell over, I was loosing a lot of blood.

As my vision blurred, a couple of people grabbed me and brought me to surgery… I think that was the case at least.

When they started the operation, I had put up a good fight keeping my left eye unopened. Eventually they put on a medical eye patch on me, as they finished up I passed out, to tired to care.

* * *

I awoke later in a room, the medical eyepatch still adorned my face. As I was now contemplating my situation, someone entered.

"Morning sleepyhead." said a carefree voice. I also detected light traces of Air headedness.

"Morning?" I said unsure.

"You're lucky you got here when you did, If you were any few seconds late… oh.. I dread to think of what would've happened." Said the Nurse. Upon closer look, she had Pink hair, a sweater, a doctor's jacket over top of the sweater, a stethoscope around her neck, and my god! Are those assets even legal!?

"Thanks… sorry I don't Believe I've introduced myself, Raider." I told her.

"Compa." she said. I tried to sit up. However she stopped me.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet. Speaking of…. How did you get those wounds?" she asked.

I hesitated…. "wrong place at the wrong time." that was nothing close to the truth.

"Okay then. You'll probably be here for a few days before you'll be free to go." informed Compa.

"Thanks…" I said as she left me to my thoughts.

"What… I felt like I knew her…." I said to myself in confusion.

Knowing I wouldn't end up staying conscience much longer, I fell into the caring arms of sleep.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3.**

 **Cards against Gamindustri will be coming later. Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: E-Harmony Date With Destiny

_**Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Hospital; Raider's room**

 **POV 1st**

It's been 3 days. I've gotten to know Comps a bit more. My sunglasses were apparently destroyed in my escape. So I've been wearing a medical eyepatch over my left eye for the past 3 days.

She was helping me today try and move around. When she realized that I could move around freely without too much trouble, she said something about bringing me to the basilicom.

That leads to this moment in time. Compa is currently bringing me to the basilicom. I'm to meet the Oracle, something about me seeming familiar.

When we arrived, I was asked to wait downstairs. While Compa went upstairs I found a trophy hall of sorts.

I looked at my clothes. A blue hoodie had replaced my black one. A pair of black jeans adorned my legs. And my scarf was wrapped around my neck.

I walked down the hall for a bit. I found myself starring at 3 pieces of equipment. I think.

A black trench coat adorned the wall. I pulled it off and put it on. Something about this seems very familiar.

I walked over to a sword and a bracelet. I touched the bracelet, and a ring came out of a spot. I don't know what was coming over me but I put it on.

And lastly, I found a sword. It looked like something out of a video game. It was almost as big as me. There was a hole above the hilt… I think there's layers of glass in there.

The weapon was a gunmetal steel colour. There was lines of red light running through it. **(Think a white manado crossed with a promethean weapon [halo])**

As I touched the blade, images flew through my Mental Plains. I clutched my head and dropped the sword. It created a loud bang.

My left hand started to shine again. However the glove had holes in it, so the light shone through a bit.

"NEPU!? What was that!?" asked a voice that now sounded very familiar.

"I'll check it out." said another voice.

I quickly tore off my scarf and covered my face, and put my hood up, just as the hood went up, a girl in a long blue jacket ran into the room.

"Hey you! Stop!" she yelled at me.

I quickly broke into a sprint, running away from the girl.

My injuries seemed to be healed after contact with the sword. Huh…

As I raced through the streets, I pulled out my light cycle baton. Getting on the bike, I raced off. I heard the girl on a bike behind me.

Activating the light beam, I sped up. Behind us in the distance I saw…. Sh*t! It's the CPUs….

I looked ahead, I saw a ramp of sorts. In front of me was a giant chasm.

I drove into the ramp, launching myself into the air, then using what I now can confirm as gravity, got to the other side.

Not stopping to look behind me, I kept driving.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Leanbox.**

I had arrived at Leanbox. And my god, did it take a while to lose the CPUs…. On the plus side, I got a new pair of sunglasses.

However they have seen my outfit, and I'm kinda without the cash to get a new one.

Besides, this trench coat is the most badass thing I've worn yet.

Anyways, that aside I need a way to get money, _fast._

It was at this moment, lady Plot Convenience (Hah! That's PC) came calling.

"What's this?" I asked leaning into a poster.

'Do you think you have skill with a guitar? Or are you a good singer? Doesn't matter! Sign up for a chance to play with Leanbox own idol, 5pb. Your prize if the crowd likes you enough Is 500,000 credits! So what are you waiting for?' the poster said.

'What am I waiting for.' I thought smirking. You see, I had picked up a hobby of learning the guitar, and from what I'm told, I'm also a good singer.

So, if I can play a song I know well enough… this should be fun.

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Concert Hall**

So I had made it to the show. It me vs another guy.

He just finished, the audience liked him a good amount, I'm just not sure if it was for him or 5pb….

I walked onstage and told them the song name, they nodded and the audience began singing.

 **(Play Ignorance - Paramore; Natewantstobattle cover)**

As the first few guitar rifts played, I knew this would win.

 _ **If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
**_

I looked into the crowd, they seemed to be enjoying it.

 _ **Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life  
**_

I looked out again. Uh oh.

 _ **Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
**_

It's the CPUs are here, I think I'm at an apropreate moment though. One of them is keeping there eyes glued to me.

 _ **Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
**_

The crowd was loving us. I smiled, this was amazing.

 _ **This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself**_

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

The CPUs started walking towards the stage. They'll let the concert finish I hope.

 _ **Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**_

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

 **(Song ends)**

As the crowd roars with excitement. I hear another song getting shouted over and over.

I look over to 5pb. "You want to do another?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said,smiling.

The CPU's stopped moving and watched. Well all but one, Plutia… she kept moving.

Wait… how do I know her name?

 **(Play Let me try - Natewantstobattle)**

I was going to do another song… but this one just popped in there.

As the first few notes started, I saw the CPU stop in her tracks. Her eyes…. Had a sense of… sadness.

 _ **You and I, we both know well  
I couldn't do this by myself  
And every day it's all the same  
You picked me up when down I fell  
But I'm still standing through and through  
I know exactly what to do  
I'll give it everything I got  
Although I'm not stronger than you  
**_

The words sang out of my mouth like it was a song I had done before. And here was the thing… I don't remember this one.

 _ **But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion  
I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'  
Believe in me and I won't let you down!**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you, I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together, now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

The crowd was even more invested now. Some of the CPUs also were getting into this.

 _ **You and I, we both know  
We couldn't do this on our own  
You say you're fighting for my mother  
But we'll see how much I've grown  
But I can't believe everything that I'm told  
I'll fight till the end, while I'm young or when I'm old**_

 _ **But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion**_  
 _ **I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'**_  
 _ **Believe in me and I won't let you down!**_

A scene flashed before my eyes. I kept singing, but it was If I was in that scene and not this one.

 _ **But now we've come so far  
I know just who we are  
We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun  
Now it's just you and me  
Like it was meant to be  
And I'll protect you, I'll defend you  
If you let me try  
We'll stay together, now and forever  
Just let me try**_

 _ **Stay with me, fight with me, victories abound**_  
 _ **Now we've got this, can't stop us, and I won't let you down**_  
 _ **I know you never asked to be made**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_

 _ **But now we've come so far**_  
 _ **I know just who we are**_  
 _ **We shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun**_  
 _ **Now it's just you and me**_  
 _ **Like it was meant to be**_  
 _ **And I'll protect you, I'll defend you**_  
 _ **If you let me try**_  
 _ **We'll stay together, now and forever**_  
 _ **Just let me try**_

As the song hit it's final note, the crowd was completely in my favor.

I turned to 5pb. She smiled,before turning to me. "Congrats, I don't think I've seen an audience this interested in a male band member before." she said. I scratched the back of my head.

She picked something up and handed be a bag and a card.

"Prize money, and a contact card. If you need work, give me a call." said 5pb.

"Thanks." I said pocketing the cash.

I turned to leave, as I exited the hall…

"Stop right there!" said a voice, and my god did she sound mighty pissed…. This seems to be a trend…

I turned around to see the CPU of Lowee.

"Thanks for stalling him, he won't get away now!" said Lonely Heart…. Where the hell did that come from…

"No thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on An E-Harmony date with Destiny." I said.

"You're not going anywhere asshat!" shouted White heart.

"No you see, you're too much dude for me, that's why I brought this." I said, further enraging White Heart, grabbing a flash bang from my pocket.

"White Out!" I shouted, an SP skill activating. The flash bang worked it's magic but not before also letting off a smoke screen.

Activating my Light Bike, I drove off.

However the other 2 CPUs quickly caught up with me.

Jumping off the bike, and returning it to baton mode. I landed into a backwards slide.

I got into a stance and looked at the CPUs **.** Alright everyone, take your bets!

Thunder Tits charged me. Intending to give me a good spearing…. What the hell is with these names? Also jokes!

I some form of unknown reflexive instinct, I flicked my wrist and spun the ring on my right ring finger. A cutlass, with the blade being made of what I can only assume is hard light spawned.

Gripping the blade, I parried the incoming spear, before sending the CPU to the floor with gravity.

The Nepster…. Okay seriously? This is getting _very_ confusing. She ran at me full force, my reaction was to close line her, with her own weapon. Thanks gravity.

Turning around I came face to face with…

"Pluts?" the word came out of my mouth before I even thought about them. Also, Pluts? Wasn't that Iris Heart in front of me?

"Hello, Bryce… I think I need to give you another 'Lesson'."

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I just got back from watching the Deadpool movie! And OMFG was it awesome!**

 **As I said to my dad, not even an R rating will keep a high schooler from seeing this year's feel good baby movie!**

 **I think some stuff was lost in translation…**

 **So I'd you see any references to D-pool,it's because he's in my mind.**

 **So fencer should get mere on the weekend. Mainly because I have no time during school to write it.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**

 **P.S. Double the normal chapter length, just for you!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm so Fcked

I stared, ludicrously at Iris Heart.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, Not believing a word she was saying.

"I'm disappointed in you… even going as far as an attempted Assassination on Histoire…" said Iris Heart shaking her head.

"That was you!?" said Purple Heart in shock.

I tried looking for an exit to my current situation… nothing, zilch, nope, nada….shit.

"Don't try thinking of a way out of this one Bryce." Said Green Heart.

"Try me Thunder Tits!" I yelled back in anger.

"Why you!" said Green Heart in anger. She tried Impaling me with her spear…that does not sound right in my head.

I smirked 'an opening'. I jumped onto the spear and flipped over Green Heart.

Landing into a sprint, I made a run for it. I've played enough assassins creed in my free time to know how to hide in plain sight.

However I think I'll take the high ground.

Launching a rope dart from my gauntlet, I shot up onto the roof.

I looked behind me to see Iris Heart with a… Bryce… whoever you are… I hate you with all of my being. And now I feel like punching myself in the face.

"Get back here!" Said Iris Heart in a singsong voice. It also doesn't help that she has the most Yandere looking grin on her face.

I jumped through a window in the building in front of this one. Sprinting towards the other one, I fired a rope dart to another buildings roof.

Climbing onto the roof, I'm greeted with Iris Heart. The other CPUs surrounding us.

Activating my sword, I got into a battle stance. I awaited the first move.

"After you disappeared from the-" Iris was interrupted by Purple Heart yelling "Spoilers!"

Iris Shot her a glare, before looking back to me. "You disappeared without a word. And now I'm going to make you sorry for that, Guardian."

That's when ever thing clicked in my head.

Bryce=Guardian, Me=clone of Bryce, Me=Guardian… that's some messed up logic.

"I'm no Guardian. I'm just a man running from my creators." I said Honestly.

"Creators?" said Purple Heart in confusion.

"Umm not this Bryce you keep seeking of. I'm a clone made using his DNA. Raider-3343." I said. In all honesty I was just saying this to keep my nerves in check.

"Then Histoire can see if you're the real thing. One way or another you're coming with us." said Black Heart.

"Let me bash his skull in already!" yelled White Heart in anger.

"I'm good… GAH!" my head was impacted by… oh great… Plutia with a mallet.

And into the unconscious I go.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **Chapter 5 was short but it was filled with enough ideas that I need I'll be taking a small break to get further into Guardians.**

 **I know I've already said this in Hunter but I recommend checking out my Chuunibyou fanfiction.**

 **It's also the first self insert with a certain twist that I've seen on .**

 **Anyways until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming Mountain Dew!

**(Author's Note)**

 **ReBirth: Guardians has finished as of the 29 of February.**

 **So, this means I will be returning to this, Hunter, Chuunibyou, and Cards.**

 **So, prepare your buts, because we're going into this chapter raw…..**

 **Forget I made that joke…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, I only own my OCs and the story in which I write. Please support the main series. Which I would love to do if I had a ps4… (Waiting for steam release)**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune**

After being knocked unconscious (don't ask how that happened) we had arrived in Planeptune… and I was fearing Everything.

I was one of the most wanted men in all of Gamindustry… that probably had something to do with my attempted Assassination of Histoire…

…the one thing that worried me the most was that I could be the original…

I was scared for my identity, I couldn't handle living a lie for a month…

As we approached the basilicom… I made a _very_ stupid decision. I elbowed Blanc in the gut.

As her grip loosened. I sprinted into a random section of the city.

I locked behind for a split section to see Plutia in Iris Heart form chasing me… is she blushing!?

I ran further into the city. I eventually arrived at the Guild. I made sure the coast was clear… and entered into a punch to the face. Effectively making me go unconscious again.

The last thing I saw was… ah Blanc… and…. A guy with her?

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom; Interrogation Room.**

I had woken up tied to a chair, in a dark room, in front of a table. I activated eagle pulse… oh joy… the one way mirror…

The door had opened up and Histoire floated in, along with… umm… did the Guardian have a twin or…?

Alex… that's her name i think… sat down, Histoire floated up beside her. Alex gave me a hard look…

She reached for the medical eyepatch covering my face. I moved my head back a bit. She gave me a 'Are you seriously doing this?' kind of look.

She tried again, I nudged my head to my left, her hand passing my head. She apparently had enough and tackled me.

Finally taking off my eyepatch, she looked at me with an Annoyed face.

"Are we not In the middle of an interrogation right now!? \\(°¤°)/" Asked Histoire in anger.

We didn't listen, Alex repeatedly tried to open my left eye.

Histoire finally had enough "GRAAAAHHH! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻"

"Oh shit!" I shouted. She just freaking flipped the table… and it also was bolted down to the ground…

Alex _finally_ got my eye opened.

"So… on a scale of 1-10 how good are my eyes to look into?" I asked her.

"its him… or his clone like he said…" said Alex to Histoire leaving the room.

"...this… is incredibly awkward…" I said.

"Raider was it?" asked Histoire.

"Yes…" I said leaning into… Well were the table _would_ have been.

"Not only have you been accused on several counts: Assassination of _Multiple_ politicians, Attacks on the CPUs, Connections to what's left of the seven sages, attempted Assassination of Planeptune's Oracle… and apparently… Stole 30,000 cases of Mountain Dew…? ಠ_ಠ" Histoire gave me a deadpanned look at the last one.

"what can I say? I _really_ like mountain dew." I said. "Not like to the point of kidnapping the essence of mountain dew and slowly devouring it until I eventually _become_ mountain dew, but more of a 'What would you do for a Klondike bar' kind of thing." I said.

"...(°-°)" Histoire just stared at me for a bit.

"...Continue…" I said, motioning for her to continue.

"...as I was saying… you don't have too many options now. Your best course of action is for us to see if you are Bryce or not." Said Histoire.

"...alright…" I said. "What do I need to do?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **Smaller chapter, just to get back into things.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	7. Chapter 7: Catgirl surgery?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Sanity Beaker.**

 **To those of you wondering where Cards against Gamindustry is… it's coming. I just, can't think of any good match ups right now, which is complete bullsh*t right now considering me and a bunch of friends play it everyday during lunch.**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Planeptune Basilicom**

Here I was, currently strapped to a machine that looked way too dangerous for its intended use.

"Okay… first we're going to need a sample of your blood, and some other bodily fluids…" said Nepgear, I saw a slight blush on her face.

"What bodily fluids…?" I asked, reluctantly.

"Saliva, urine… and some of… _that_."

it took a few seconds to process what she meant. Afterwards, I looked at a blank space.

"Children in the audience… cover your eyes." I said, before forcing myself to pass out. Learning how to make yourself not breath is a mandatory thing.

When I awoke, I saw Nepgear looking at vials filled with liquids. She was inspecting them with vials in similar nature.

"Since when were you a doctor?" I asked.

"I'm just here to keep the machine working, Compa should arrive shortly." Said Neptune.

"Okay, just to make sure. You are not going to be locking me in a vacuum where the air level will be at a constant rate of almost not being able to breath and taking good breaths. Because I saw deadpool, and I am _so_ not okay with that." I said.

"Nothing like that in the slightest. Now let's just take off that eyepatch and…"

My head needed away, she tried again and I did the same.

The door opened, and Compa walked in. And my god… I'd hit those if you know what I mean… Why do I have the distinct feeling to want to run as far away from Plutia as possible?

So Compa had a few looks at the vials before pulling out a tiny syringe.

She walked over to me, and rolled up the sleeve of my arm.

"Reason why you're strapped to the machine is so when any memories that have been locked away get unlocked, you don't go into a berserk mode of sort. After all this serum is still in its early experimental stages." said Nepgear over by the console.

"Great…" I said, feeling the liquid enter my body.

Man they must be glad for those restraints, because after the serum went in…

"Gah!fvsun2" I shouted out a flurry of mumble mess.

My entire body started to burn, at least… that's what it felt like. I started moving against the restraints, they pulled away from the machine.

"Gah!" I shouted out, a flurry of blue light over passing my vision.

 _ **Fwoosh….SHING!**_

 _what…_

 _In front of me, memories moved, like a movie._

 _Battles… friendships… And WHOAH, since when did Iris Heart get THAT intiment._

 _And then suddenly…_

 _ **Fwoosh….SHING!**_

"Ah! Ha ha…" I took in heavy breaths, and started relaxing.

"He's back!" shouted Nepgear.

"Never…. Do that…. Again. Ugh my head…"

"It's to be expected, the serum is new… it only works on memories that we're locked away, or shattered." said Compa.

"I know your a Nurse but isn't this a _little_ above your pay grade?"

"Anyways, what do you remember?" asked Nepgear.

"Iris Heart gets _way_ more intemet than I first thought." I said.

Nepgear and Compa look at me before both of their faces turned red.

"Other than that… not too much, just some fights, meeting a few of you…" I continued, unaware that Plutia had walked in.

"And me?" Plutia asked.

"You… I'm cunfused weither or not to be scarred or turned on…" I said.

Plutia just smiled, before removing my restraints… that out of context… or in a different one…

I got up… only to fall flat on my face. Luckily, Compa was able to catch me.

"Easy, your body is still weak." warned Compa.

"I feel like Iris Heart had one of her… different lessons on me… and it lasted a long ass time." I said.

"Oh…" Said Nepgear with a red face.

"It did." said Plutia, smiling.

...oh..

"And I'm now _very_ uncomfortable." I said.

Compa helped me up to the main room. There I fell on top of the couch.

"Ow…" I said.

Plutia didn't make much help,considering she ended up laying in top of me.

"This… Proves…. NOTHING!" I said.

"Just sleep." said Plutia.

And so I passed out.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of rushing feet.

In the main room was the 4 goddesses, plus the Nep sisters, Alex and 2 new guys…

"...uh… hi?" I said, Plutia got up from beside me.

"So… We heard you got some of your memories back." said Noire.

"I think I did…" I said.

I turned to the two guys. "Who are you two?"

"Right amnesia… Noble Maibigbutt." Said the first guy.

"Nona." said the other guy.

"Raider-343." I said. "Or just Raider… I'm still not completely sure of everything."

"So how's life with Noble going Blanny?" asked Plutia.

"Could one of you _please_ make him stop pushing me towards that cat girl surgery thing. Seriously, Please." said Blanc.

"What happened to your so called waifu deals?" I asked him.

"That one episode of Nekopara! It was one time! And it was an intro!" he said in exasperation.

"As for Nona and I… we may or may not be… in one." said Vert.

"Oh… Congradulations… I guess?" I said.

"Thanks, now then… about you…" Began Nona.

However Histoire flew through the door.

"Everyone! We have a problem! \\(°□°)/" said Histoire rushing over to us.

"What is it Mini-Histy?" asked Neptune.

"The Sharecite is going overboard, and… Well… Plutia… kinda has a sister now."

The room was silent for a few seconds, before everyone shouted out in unison.

"What!?"

* * *

 **That feels like a good point to end the story.**

 **And I now have a favor to ask.**

 **Anyone who can think of a good Name for Plutia's sister, either PM me or Reveiw it.**

 **I will choose the name and give thanks to the one who sent it in.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	8. Chapter 8: Sister has arrived!

**(Author's Note)**

 **To those waiting for Hunters and Cards, I'm waiting for this chapter to be uploaded first, as for character purposes.**

 **So, onto Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: So do I…**

 **To G1archangel: He's a beautiful Bastard No? Also, channel has returned!**

 **To AIYF Productions: ...well… you should be in a weird grey area.**

 **To Acallaris: You just have to wait to see.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

…

…

…

'This… is going to be interesting.' I thought to myself.

Interesting was an understatement. Plutia, the CPU of Planeptune… has a sister now…

Please don't be another Iris heart. PLEASE.

Histoire only wanted a select few individuals to see her, help her adjust.

So Compa, Plutia and I went in. I'm just glad Neptune ended up getting tied to the wall, as to keep her from sneaking in.

When we arrived at the room, Plutia was given measurements. She understood quickly and made some clothes based off her own, they had a more 'active' look to them.

Histoire walked into the room, and after 3 minutes, (2 of those being loud thrashing) we were allowed entry.

Plutia and Compa entered first, I stopped for a second before walking in.

In front of us… looked to be a smaller more adorable Plutia, and I know that seems impossible… but dear god! One of the bigger differences was her hair wasn't in 'bed head' mode.

"H-hi?" I said, a little tense. I don't do well with suspense.

"Hi…" she answered back.

The room had a silence for a bit.

"Talk about an aqward silence." said Compa.

Thanks for that.

"Hi there. I'm plutia, your sister. The girl in pink is Compa, and the fairy is our Oracle Histoire." said Plutia. "and that guy over there is-"

I interrupted Plutia, something clicking in my head. "Bryce… Bryce Bridged." I said.

Compa looked at The child. "She has Bryce's eyes…" said Compa.

We looked and saw a clean green, the only difference was that there was some purple swirled in.

"Huh." I said.

"What's your name?" asked Plutia.

"Hmm… I don't know…" she said.

"How about… Plutia JR?" asked Plutia.

"Just because that's Neptune's nickname for Nepgear, I don't think so…" said Histoire.

"Aww…" said a now downed Plutia.

I thought about it for a bit, before a name poped in.

"Nomia Ven." I said.

"That's sounds like your trying to put two names that we're given as a suggestion together…" I swore I heard Neptune say.

The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Nomia it is then." I said.

"Where did the Ven part go?" asked Plutia.

"Last name."

Plutia did and 'ooohhh' face. I turned to See Nomia hugging my leg.

"As it stands now, she hasn't been able to access HDD. So we need to make sure when she does, everything is okay." said Histoire.

We all nodded, and we went to go introduce Nomia to the others.

* * *

"And I keep telling you, Becoming a Catgirl doesn't work like that!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do dammit!"

We entered the room to see an argument with Blanc and Noble over the Catgirl surgery thing.

"Hey, not in front of the kid…" said Plutia.

the two looked at each other, before hugging it out.

I heard something come out of Blanc's mouth though…

'you, me, somewhere in the basilicom, until morning.' whispered Blanc to Noble, before walking back to her seat. Noble with an incredibly Red face.

"Is that even legal…?" he asked.

"Anyways, we'd like to introduce to you… Nomia." said Compa.

The girl slowly walked out from behind me. The room made no noise, she started figgiting.

"Adorable…" Said Nepgear.

Neptune jumped over to Nomia and introduced herself, the girl seemed to be wildly confused with what Neptune was saying. Mainly because most of them were of game references from the Hyperdimension and Ultradimension.

"So… like Zelda?" asked Nomia at one of Neptune's references.

"That wasn't what the game was…" said Neptune.

"Oh god…" I said, some more memories returning.

"What?"

"She has a knoledge of the games from Br-My dimension." I said.

"It's possible that when you touched the Sharecite back during the month of destruction, you left a copy of your knoledge and self in it. And that's why Nomia has a small resemblance to you." Said Histoire.

"So… she's like there kid…" said Vert.

"In the sense of raising her, sort of. In the sense of sister to mother… no. She is still her sister. It's more like Plutia and Bryce are parental figures to her." explained Histoire.

"So… anyone want to play some video games?" asked Nona.

"YES!" shouted Nomia instantaneously.

"She seemed to adopt Neptune's gaming habits." said a distressed Noire.

"No… I remember… I was like that when I was… what 7, 9… around that age." I said.

"Joy."

* * *

The gaming had gone up until the point of me VS Nomia on separate Xbox ones playing Halo 5. 1v1. Coliseum… not the greatest for slayer… but why not?

She was good. Like REALLY good. I had a hard time keeping us in the same point count.

Last kill came up, and I grabbed the scattershot on the bottom of the map.

Next thing I knew, she was in front of me. I ran after her. Then, she jumped and boosted behind me, delivering the last kill, via Assassination…

"GG." I said, stretching my hand.

"GG." she responded.

The looks from all of the spectators were of saucers. Jaws had dropped and spawned Sequals type of jaw dropping… that was a bad comparison and I didn't know where I was going with that.

It was getting late, so we ordered in Pizza.

And my god, did me and Nomia have so much in common.

Plutia was smiling and playing with Nomia when Histoire walked up.

"She's helping." she said.

"eh?"

"You, she grounding you. Your remembering who you once were. Eventually, you should return to becoming you again." said Histoire.

"Alright." I said.

Just then…

 ***BOOM!***

"Sh*t!" I shouted.

"Language!"

"Sis, Bryce what's-"

"Mettaton!" I shouted, Anonydeath floating up to the window.

"For the last time, it's Anonydeath!" he shouted.

"Explains this stories battle music for you then!" I retorted.

"It seems your memories are returning, it was a shame. We found you out in the middle of the road, and ripe for the taking." said Anonydeath. "Besides, it was the best Irony."

At this point my identity had returned. I looked to Nomia, and told her something.

"Who your about to see me as after I put in this scarf, his name is Raider. Always call me that name when I'm wearing the mask." I tell her.

She nods, scarred.

I turn to Anonydeath, before pulling out the bracelet, Br-no… I had worn so many times.

I put it on and inserted a new SD card, this time the bracelet slot morphed into something similar to that of the slot for a 3DS game cart.

Taking out one of the new Game Carts, I inserted one into the bracelet.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ " I shouted, striking the ground, enveloping myself in a Familiar energy.

The sphere of energy cleared. And in my place stood my SD form.

The familiar robotic voice spoke out ' _ **Specialized Defenses:**_ **Active** '

I pulled off the eyepatch that adorned my face, and the glove on my left hand. The mark that was the start of it all, adorned my left eye and hand.

I pulled my sword to me, and started to transform it. I soon had the Sythe in my hand.

It was time for him to pay.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Chapter is done and what do you think?**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**

 _ **Next time!**_

" _Nomia, NO!"_

" _That felt good, allow me to return the favor."_

" _For the divine!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Haven't we done this before?

**Sorry about the wait, March break happened and I needed to get homework done.**

 **Cards may be a bit later, sorry.**

 **And to those who don't know yet, made another story. Pokémon x Neptunia crossover, and have about 3 chapters up.**

 **So go check it out after this.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **To Tehg2000: Nomia was created from an over abundance of shares in the Sharecite, and while they** _ **may**_ **have had something to do with it, she is Plutia's little sister because of the circumstances.**

 **To G1archangel: after having to pay another month of gold, I'm eager to get back into it. Grifball was a needed update.**

 **To Remitted: Broccoli isn't around right now, nyu… sorry I had to. But in all seriousness, it's meant as a gag. Unless I feel like going through with it.**

"Don't you F*cking dare!"

 **Point taken.**

 **To… You Never Knows: first off, I thought you were dead. 2nd, where is the next chapter of your story and 3rd… this story will try to not have any of your groups interference in it. It's just to keep the idea I had with it the way it is.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **(Play Death by glamour - RichaadEB cover)**

A silence over heard the city, pedestrians walked by the storefronts.

The video moved to a stop at the basilicom.

* _ **SHATTER!***_

The glass from one of the higher windows broke and Anonydeath and Bryce (SD Form) fell to the streets below.

They both stood up opposite each other, before drawing their weapons.

Bryce clutched his Scythe, the hardlight giving the weapon a deadlier look.

Anonydeath had a bunch of sword… looking things come out of nowhere and circle him.

They stood in silence for a bit, before Bryce gripped his weapon and charged.

Bryce ran at Anonydeath, he raised his scythe to strike, only to get gut punched back a bit.

"This… Proves… NOTHING!" shouted Bryce getting up.

Anonydeath smirked underneath the mech suit he was wearing.

"Oh please, you are honestly hopeless. And to think I was worried for a second." Anonydeath said.

"Shut...up...You Mettaton rip off…" said Bryce gasping for breath.

Anonydeath just waved one of his hands and Bryce flew through a building or two.

"This... is bullsh*t."

* * *

Plutia and Nomia watched the fight from the shattered window.

Plutia was getting progressively more and more angry.

She finally had enough and Transformed.

"I've had enough of that pile of sh-" she began saying, however the last of her sentence went unheard as she had left the tower after the first few.

"Histy, what do we do?" asked Nomia.

"I… don't know…"

Nomia looked at a box near the TV she and Bryce were playing halo on.

As she opened it, two gauntlets shined in the light.

They fit her perfectly, as she looked out towards the fight that her sister was joining, she felt an urge swell within her.

She ran to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button, before Histoire knew what was going on.

* * *

Iris heart blocked one of Anonydeath's swords. Bryce coming underneath her to attack Anonydeath.

His scythe was blocked by 3 of anonydeath's swords.

The two jumped back, both tired from all of the fighting.

"Now what?" asked Bryce through pained breath.

"No clue…" Answered Iris Heart.

Just then Nomia punched Anonydeath in the face, the sound of a shotgun blast followed the impact.

"What the!?" Shouted Iris Heart and Bryce.

Nomia stood up, cocking the gauntlets.

"Come at me bro!" she shouted.

Anonydeath turned to her, his visor not showing any facial expressions. (that's what a visor does)

4 of his sword's flew at Nomia. She punched 2 of them into oblivion, however more took their place.

Bryce got up and transformed his scythe back into his sword.

" _ **Swift!**_ " he shouted, swinging his sword, increasing Nomia's speed.

The speed boost helped Nomia dodge more hits, however they kept racking up.

Eventually, Anonydeath knocked Nomia back a fair bit. She slowly got up, and then…

"I've had enough of you… you're always _so_ mean… hurting me and everyone else…" Began Nomia.

"Nomia NO!" Bryce Shouted.

Anonydeath attacked Nomia, multiple of his sword's cut her all over.

She looked up and gave a slightl *yuno gasai* smile.

"That felt good, allow me to return the favor." she said, activating HDD.

Nomia in HDD… looked like a more tame Iris Heart. However a lot of straps covered her body, and had a red look to them, giving the impression of whip marks.

"Pain… that feels nice… allow me to share this feeling." said Iris Sister, now having the whole Yuno Gasai Meme face going on. (Look it up)

"...F*ck!" shouted Bryce.

"What?" asked Iris Heart.

"She's a frickin masochist!" Exclaimed Bryce in annoyance. "And from the looks of it…"

Iris Sister had a pleasurable face on as she attacked Anonydeath with her HDD weapon. (Whipfist from Prototype)

"She also enjoys returning that pleasure the same way she was given it…" Bryce said.

Iris Heart looked at her sister for a second, before an idea came to mind.

"...oh the things I would do to her…" Iris Heart said.

"Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!" Exclaimed Bryce, his head in his hands.

'Out of this house! Out of this house! Out of this house!'

Iris Sister delivered blow after blow to Anonydeath. Eventually, they got so bad that i can't even write about what happened. Eventually, he fell to the ground and Iris Sister sent him flying.

"Oops… I sent him flying…" said Iris Sister.

 **(Stop Music)**

Bryce sighed before smiling.

Iris Heart deactivated HDD, and looked at Iris Sister.

"So… now what?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. It's currently 1:15 in the morning and I'm tired.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	10. Chapter 10: P-KO PAWNCH!

**0n3dge: Status… Currently loving the fact that all of MKII reviews for chapter 9 are of people being scared of Iris Sister/ Nomia.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, that is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, or whoever else has any ownership of the series. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"You okay? (•-•)" asked Histoire.

"Define… okay…" I said.

In the background were the moans of pleasure from both Iris Heart and Iris Sister.

I, myself, was to scarred to see exactly… _what_ they were doing. In fear of it ending into a painful event.

"This is just getting creepy…" said IF.

"Tell me about it." I said, trying to keep the noises out.

I got up and walked over to Histoire. A thought occurred to me.

"Hey Histoire… how quickly can you get a connection to G1's ultradimension?" I asked.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, we finally had a connection.

"Hello Histoire." said Both Histoires.

...this is going to give me a headache…

"What are you calling about?" asked G1's Histoire.

"Bryce needed to ask G1 something… I Believe. You really didn't go into specifics…" said Histoire.

"Two things… where is Tiny me?" I asked.

"Histy!" I heard the shout of my younger self.

"It appears he finally adopted the nickname…" I said.

"Yes, so it seems…" said G1's Histoire.

I looked at the younger me in the video feed. I activated my eagle pulse, trying to get a good look.

"You might want to be careful around him soon… the energy level is growing. Sooner or later he's going to start messing with his abilities…" I said.

"Good to know…" said G1's Histoire.

"... I think I can help… just need to send a package. Now… where is G1?" I asked.

"He should be here soon…"

I hear a door open up.

"Johnny, Storm… Bryce?" asked G1.

"Hello." I said Waving.

"What did the author say about this?"

 **Which one?**

 **(I think it was me...) (G1archangel)**

 **Oh sh*t! Run for the hills! We must escape his wrath!**

 **(Get back here!)**

…

…

…

"Anyways…" I began. "Plutia has a sister now…"

"...What's that sound I hear in the background?" asked G1.

"...Nomia and Plutia bonding?" I said.

"..."

"Iris Heart being Iris Heart with Iris Sister, who also happens to be a masochist." I said.

"Oh…"

"I'm just going to warn you, Mini-Me doesn't have one of these bracelets yet, so sooner or later he may end up… trying out his powers and just… making a complete mess of everything… hope you like anti-gravity." I said.

"...This all?"

"I'll probably end up sending him a package with a bracelet in it… and maybe something else…"

"Okay, now excuse me, I need to go." said G1.

"Bye." I said.

However just before the connection disconnected…

"Uh guys?" I heard Johnny ask. "Anyone feel… floaty?"

"Welp… tiny me is a bit ahead of what I thought… let's hope they can stop him before he f*cks with gravity _too_ much." I said.

Just then, Plutia and Nomia walked in.

"What exactly… happened?" Asked IF.

"Hmm?" asked Nomia.

"Never mind." said IF.

"So… when is Compa and Peashy getting here?" I asked.

"P-Ko…. PAWNCH!" I heard… sounded like what happens when Kirby says falcon punch… wait.

"GACK!" I coughed up as Peashy gut punched me out of nowhere.

As I dropped to the floor in pain, Nomia looked at Peashy.

"Hi, you must be Peashy." she said. "I'm Nomia." she said.

While Nomia was a bit taller, they looked around the same age.

Peashy looked at Nomia before Glomping her.

"That's… new…"I said.

Compa walked in, before rushing to my side.

"You okay?" she asked.

I turned to Compa, putting my acting skills to the test. I acted like I was about to die…. Now to f*ck with them.

"...Yes… Bleh."

"NOOOOO!" Exclaimed Nomia and Peashy.

IF kicked me up.

"Okay fine…. Spoilsport." I muttered the last part.

I walked down to the garage. After Planeptune Tower crumbled, we had to rebuild it, better. Which wasn't too hard. I mean… we had the technology.

Lame references aside, the garage was where I kept a lot of my mech stuff.

I walked over to the giant mech. This one took a lot longer to rebuild than I expected it too…

The mech was now an exact replica of what my normal armour looked like.

 **(Look at my avatar in my Profile, That's what it looks like.)**

The words: Raider MKII, were etched into the metal.

After the attack via Arfoire, we upgraded the material, To a fictional metal harder and stronger than titanium. The only reason the heaviness of the suit isn't an issue is because of all the hydraulics and the propulsion systems.

The new caretaker of the Garage showed up. And believe me, I didn't fully believe it at first either.

"Sir, everything is taken care of." Said Lily.

"Going to go see Noble, I presume?" I asked the foxgirl.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the chief… so it will be a good visit."

"Just… don't piss off Blanc if you value your life." I warned her.

"I'll be fine. I heard Nona asked you to go see him and Vert soon."

"Yeah, he seems… oddly excited, Oh well. Hey can you help me with something?"

"What?" Asked Lily.

"I need another suit of armour… like the one I already have."

"For the tiny you?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on let's get this done quick." I said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a parallel universe…

A man was sitting on his desk. His more recent plans with Tehg's dimension had failed and he had to go back to the drawing board…

"Now then…" He said standing up.

"What to do with you… Bryce…" He said standing up with a smirk.

* * *

 **Who was that at the end? What does Nona want to show Bryce? How did Lily get here? Will G1 archangel be Pissed with me for this? Probably…**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA!**


	11. 11:Um I don't know what to call this one

**(Author's Note)**

 **Been awhile since I've done one of these at the start of the chapter huh?**

 **The series is about halfway done, and it now starts its next arc… [insert name here]**

 **The first and second, and** _ **MAYBE**_ **the third will probably be the normal kind of chapter. I'm currently waiting on another author for the Okay on something. This is also something we** _ **privately**_ **discuss in the PM's, I want the finale to be awesome.**

 **Onto Reviews!  
**

 **To Remmited: Kinky is putting it mildly. And again, that's only in HDD.**

 **To Tehg2000: ...No…**

 **To the story!**

* * *

"So please explain to me what I needed to come here for?" I asked Nona. "I have a package I need Histoire to send over to G1's dimension."

"If that's the case you could've told me earlier and told me and Vert to come to Planeptune." Said Nona.

"Oh…"

"Look… if you need to ship it out ASAP, we can come back with you. Besides, it's better to share the news with everyone at once." Said Nona.

"Okay, I'll see you there." I said, Opening a rift to Planeptune Tower.

"Man I got to learn how to do that." Said Nona.

* * *

"So everyone… we have some news." Said Nona.

"Okay… but question. Why is Vert stuck in HDD?" I asked.

"Well you see…" Began Nona.

"*GASP!* Has Vert been diagnosed with a disease that keeps the CPU in their HDD form, in which for every second they stay in that form they slowly die on the inside!?" Exclaimed Neptune.

We all stared at her, Nomia looked up.

"No!" Nomia said.

"Can I just say it?" Asked Nona, his head in one of his hands.

"We already gave you the permission…" Said Blanc.

"I… Vert…" Nona struggled to find the right word. "We have a package in the mail."

Everyone had a confused expression on their face. Except for me and Noble.

"Well… that's one way of saying that…" Noble said.

"You can say that again…" I responded.

"What?"

"We're going to be parents!" Exclaimed Green Heart who seemed to have enough with our ramblings.

The room erupted in congradulations.

Noble and Blanc shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh… Noble?" I asked.

"We… might also have some news." Said Blanc.

"Ooh… what's that?" Asked Plutia.

Noble started scratching the back of his neck.

"We… might be getting married…"

The room turned quite. My voice peirced it.

"My christ… He actually did it…" I said.

"Actually…" He trailed off.

"Blanc proposed, didn't she?" Asked Noire.

"...Yes." Said Noble.

"Oh… well conglatulations anyway!" Nomia said.

"Nomia… what have I told you about that?" I asked her.

"Only use it when you're implying sarcasm?" She answered.

"... Noble, you ah… might need some water…" Began Neptune.

"Why-?" He began.

"Because you got Burned!" Exclaimed Alex, High fiving Nomia and Neptune.

"But in all seriousness, Congradulations. To all 4 of you." Said Histoire.

"When's the Wedding?" I asked.

"We're still working that out." Said Blanc.

"...Hey Blanc?" Asked Noble.

"Yes…?"

"How do you feel about a ferret marrying us?" He asked.

"...I'm afraid to ask…" Said Blanc, facepalming.

"...You don't mean!" I asked in surprise.

"I do." Said Noble, bringing up a photo of Noble, Lily and Panterbell having a beer.

"Save it for the wedding." Said Nomia, directed at what Noble just said.

"I feel like our announcement is getting… downplayed a bit…" Said Nona.

"Eh, It isn't our intention." Said Plutia.

"So… how long?" I asked.

"It's been around a week now…" Said Nona. "Though we don't have to wait 9 months for the time…"

"How so?" Asked Nepgear.

"Because of how she's in HDD for the entire time, The wait time is shortened to about half." Explained Histoire.

"Well isn't that convenient" Said Alex.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Raider. I got another concert in which I need some help vocal and Guitar wise. You in?" Asked who I could only assume was 5pb.

"I'm in… and my name is Bryce. Raider was… a bit of a mask." I said.

"Alright, Can you get to Leanbox in an hour or two for practice?" Asked the Idol.

"Sure, just give me a bit. Got some… interesting company. Talk to you later." I said.

"Bye!"

*CLICK*

"Who was that?" Asked Noire.

"5pb, she's got a concert and needs some help." I said.

I turned to Plutia.

"I may be busy for the next couple of days." I said.

"That's okay." She said.

"Hey Noble, let me know when the wedding is." I said.

"Got it." He said.

"Oh, before I forget!" I said.

"Histoire, I need you to send this package to G1's dimension. It's for the mini-me." I said.

"Alright." She said, Struggling to hold the box.

Alex went over and took it for Histoire, They left to go send it to G1… I hope Mini-Me didn't cause too many issues with his experimentation with Anti-Gravity… At least it didn't seem he was trying to crush them with it...

"I gotta go, See you all later!" I said as I jumped out the window, Activating my Light Bike and letting the aerodynamics keep me on the tower.

Next stop Leanbox!

* * *

 **...Not much to say. Couldn't sleep so I wrote this one quickly.**

 **Happy Easter BTW.**

 **Until next time.**

 **DFTBA.**


	12. Chapter 12: Karaoke!

**To those who haven't read it yet… something happened and a sneak peek of Part 3 of Guardians is on… Well… Re;Birth: Guardians.**

 **To G1archangel… yes, you should have** _ **MANY**_ **questions.**

 **To Tehg2000… NOPE! :)**

 **And to AIYF Productions… Read above, and I'm wondering whether make another story… or build off of Guardians as for people who haven't read MKII can read that without too many spoilers or… the general need.**

 **Onto Reveiws!**

 **To Remitted… still debating. I** _ **may**_ **do something… but not sure yet.**

 **Also, calling out You Never Knows! Check your PM inbox, we need to talk ASAP.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, the property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, or whoever else has any ownership of the series. Please support the actual thing. Just… finish this first please?**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"..."

"Bryce? You okay?" asked Plutia.

"I feel like the author is pulling an 'us'..." I said.

"Huh?" asked Nomia.

"Oh yeah! This one started when Guardians was almost over." said Neptune.

"...I'm not surprised anymore." I said, returning to what I was doing.

"Bryce, the package has been sent." said Histoire floating in.

"And?"

"In Johnny's exact words: About damn time!" said Histoire. "This was before he went to go throw up."

"You would think he'd get used to Anti-Gravity by now… oh well at least Mini-Bryce didn't try to crush anyone with gravity…" I said.

"..."

"He tried didn't he?" I asked.

"Why do you think Johnny went to go throw up?" Answered Histoire.

"Ugh… I got to apologize to them sometime…" I said, standing up.

"Now… What to do with you two…" I said.

"What do you mean us two!?" Asked Noire. "We didn't do anything!"

"Remited demands you both become Waifu's. To who, I honestly can't care less." I said.

"..." Neptune got a creepy grin on her face.

"No, you're not making my relationship a love triangle." I said.

"Aww…"

"Anyways, I came to say that the concert should be happening soon." I said.

"How soon is soon?" Asked Noire.

"About 1 Chapter." I said.

"Oh…"

"So I have the day off… anyone want to do anything?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"Kill us…" Both me, Neptune and Nomia moaned.

"Come on, you did ask." Said a smirking Noire.

"Enjoy this while you last, Nowa! Soon… We will have the last laugh!" Exclaimed Neptune.

"Stop calling me that!" Exclaimed Noire in annoyance.

"NEVER!" Shouted Neptune in defiance.

"Keep this up and the author might make you two a couple…" Said Nomia.

"...I can see it." I said.

"Could you not!?" Asked Noire.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"This is… somewhat better…" Nomia Said.

"Karaoke!" Exclaimed Neptune in excitement.

"I need my voice for the concert." I said. "I can't really do this."

"That's fine! You can still watch us sing." Said Neptune.

"...dammit."

"Who's up first?" Asked Plutia.

"Me first!" Shouted Neptune.

 **(MANY HOURS OF KARAOKE LATER *TWITCH TWITCH*)**

"Alright fine!" I shouted.

"Yay!" The collective shout of Neptune, Plutia and Nomia was _very_ loud.

"They actually managed to get you to do one song… I'm slightly impressed." Said Noire.

"Whatever… Let's go."

 **(Play Careless Whisper - Wham!)**

Perfect way to start, air saxophone, genius Bryce, genius.

 _ **Time can never mend the careless whispers, of a good friend**_

 _ **To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind**_

 _ **There's no comfort in the truth**_

 _ **Pain is all you'll find**_

 _ **Should've known better**_

 _ **I feel so unsure**_

 _ **As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor**_

 _ **As the music dies, something in your eyes**_

 _ **Calls to mind the silver screen**_

 _ **And all its sad good-byes**_

 _ **I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

 _ **Though it's easy to pretend**_

 _ **I know you're not a fool**_

 _ **Should've known better than to cheat a friend**_

 _ **And waste the chance that I've been given**_

 _ **So I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **The way I danced with you**_

 _ **Time can never mend**_

 _ **The careless whispers of a good friend**_

 _ **To the heart and mind**_

 _ **Ignorance is kind**_

 _ **There's no comfort in the truth**_

 _ **Pain is all you'll find**_

 _ **I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

 _ **Though it's easy to pretend**_

 _ **I know your not a fool**_

 _ **Should've known better than to cheat a friend**_

 _ **And waste this chance that I've been given**_

 _ **So I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **The way I danced with you**_

 _ **Never without your love**_

 _ **Tonight the music seems so loud**_

 _ **I wish that we could lose this crowd**_

 _ **Maybe it's better this way**_

 _ **We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**_

 _ **We could have been so good together**_

 _ **We could have lived this dance forever**_

 _ **But no one's gonna dance with me**_

 _ **Please stay**_

 _ **And I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **Guilty feet have got no rhythm**_

 _ **Though it's easy to pretend**_

 _ **I know you're not a fool**_

 _ **Should've known better than to cheat a friend**_

 _ **And waste the chance that I've been given**_

 _ **So I'm never gonna dance again**_

 _ **The way I danced with you**_

 _ **(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone**_

 _ **(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong**_

 _ **That you had to leave me alone**_

As I finished up, I looked at my crowd.

"Uh guys? Why… is Sadie here?" I asked.

"Neppy." Said Iris Heart.

"Yes?"

"Nomia."

"Hey what are you!?" Asked Nomia as Neptune covered her ears.

Iris Heart grabbed me into a hug. It got slightly unconfertable when Iris Heart Whispered into my ear.

"I want you _SO_ bad right now." She said.

"Uh…"

Iris Heart de-transformed and left.

"Bryce?"

*THUD!"

"And he's out… Plutia I think you broke him…" Said Neptune.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **There you all go.**

 **I understand a lot of you have questions about Guardians latest chapter. That is something that I can't have spoilers for yet.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	13. Chapter 13: Enemy emerging

**Bet you didn't expect this thing to update so quickly.**

 **Word of note, I may not have waited a full 24 hours until uploading Chapter 12… So just in case… go read that one first.**

 **Anyways, Onto Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel… No PLZ.**

 **To the chapter!**

* * *

"You ready?" Asked 5pb.

"Yeah… just… give me a few minutes… of pure drinking of the water." I said, Pulling a gallon of water out of a bag, before chugging the entire thing.

"Keeps my throat from going dry and flushes the system fully 7 hours later. Speaking off… There isn't going to be an after party? Is there?" I asked.

"We don't plan on doing one." Said the Idol. "We're up."

We walked onto the stage. The CPU's had there own section to sit/stand. Surprisingly it was Plutia's request.

"How are you doing Leanbox?" Asked 5pb to the audiance.

A tidal wave of cheers came our wave.

"It seems we've kept them waiting. What to do first…" I said to 5pb.

"Irresistible?" She asked.

"Booyah!" I said, swinging the guitar around so it wasn't attached to my back.

Away from the stage on top of the stadium, a man in all black attire looked on.

"No… keep with the plan… And I honestly don't know what Dark is doing… Look if the plan doesn't go as planned… Yeah and we all know what happens when HE has to do the dirty work." Said the man in black.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

 **(Play Irresistible - Natewantstobattle Cover)**

 **Bryce:** _ **Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile**_

 _ **I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile**_

 _ **All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine**_

 _ **Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind**_

 _ **You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon**_

 _ **I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end**_

 _ **And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay**_

 _ **You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA**_

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_

 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_

 **Both:** _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 **5pb:** _ **I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble**_

 **Bryce:** _ **Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble**_

 **5pb:** _ **Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation**_

 **Bryce:** _ **Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation**_

 **Both:** _ **Too many war wounds and not enough wars**_

 _ **Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**_

 **Bryce:** _ **Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves**_

 _ **You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name**_

 _ **And I love the way you hurt me**_

 _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_

 **Both:** _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 **5pb:** _ **You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke**_

 _ **I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me**_

 _ **Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually**_

 **Bryce:** _ **Try to say live, live and let live**_

 _ **But I'm no good, good at lip service**_

 _ **Except when they're yours, mi amor**_

 _ **I'm coming for you and I'm making war**_

 **5pb:** _ **And I still love the way I hurt you**_

 **Bryce:** _ **It's irresistible, yeah**_

 **Both:** _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

 _ **I love the way, I love the way**_

 _ **I love the way you hurt me, baby**_

The Crowd erupted in cheers, like that of a forest fire that smokey the bear didn't warn the culprit about… Wait, I'm canadian…

"And next up…" Began 5pb.

"Sorairo Days!" I continued.

"Almost there." Said the man on top of the Stadium.

 **(Play Sorairo Days - Natewantstobattle… Trust me, not all songs in this chapter will be his covers.)**

 _ **Ask if you can hear the sound**_

 _ **Of my voice through the cold hard ground**_

 _ **I lost it while searching for you**_

 _ **I screamed into the dark**_

 _ **If the world we're living in**_

 _ **Has a single soul that you love**_

 _ **If it holds a shred of meaning**_

 _ **Well, then it's worth every fight**_

 _ **And when all that we know comes to push and shove**_

 _ **Then we will pierce the heavens!**_

 _ **The colors we see are new to you and me**_

 _ **When we see the sky**_

 _ **As we began to run**_

 _ **So we can finally feel the sun**_

 _ **Finally you and I feel so alive**_

 _ **I feel your beating heart**_

 _ **If you believe in me**_

 _ **We'll find where we were meant to be**_

 _ **Now who cares about tomorrow**_

 _ **If today we are free?**_

 _ **My answer is always "Yes"**_

 _ **That I will always be with you**_

It was short, yes. But next was the finale… at least, It would have to be.

"Change of plans, Last goes now." I Whispered to 5pb.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." I said.

A vision passed through me when we finished up Sorairo days. I want them to experience the Finale…

A smoke grenade exploded in the audience, people in black clothing with weapons attached to their body.

"Can we help you…?" I asked.

"The Boss sends his regards, Guardian." Said One of the guys. "Now you will die here."

"Oh really?" I asked, a smirk forming on my face.

"It is."

"Well in that case…" I seperated into 2. The one that was left on the stage picked up the guitar.

"Let's dance." I said, Snapping my fingers. A cage of energy keeping all of us inside.

"No one gets in… No one gets out until either all of You pass out… or I pass out. Shall we begin?" I ask.

"Get him!"

"Showtime!" I say pointing to the sky.

The other me gets the signal and starts playing the first notes.

 **(Play The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy… Told you)**

"Put on your war paint." I say, pulling out my sword. "You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground, We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, Setting fire to the sky, He-here comes this rising tide, So come on."

The Man who I believe is in charge, rushed me, His men following. All the while the audience was watching.

"And… Jackpot." I say, Pulling my M6 out of nowhere and shooting the guy in the head, His body flying off.

"Commander! You will pay for that!" Said one of the goons.

"Well then." I said, relaxing. "Make me pay."

"Agh!" Shouted the goon, Sprinting at me..

 ***SLICE!***

"Agh! My arm… what the Fu-" I kicked him in the face, Knocking him out.

More guys ran at me, I rolled over one and pistol whipped another. (Halo 5 CE Magnum Melee, Look it up)

One of the guys grabbed me from behind and tried to hold me still while the other guy went to stab me in the chest.

"Hey guys… Check for friendly fire…" I said, before jumping and rolling backwards, effectively making it so the other guy stabbed the guy holding me down.

The remaining 5 or so guys just stood there.

"He's just screwing with us!" Exclaimed one of them.

"Are you giving up already? Oh well…" I said, Activating my control of gravity to crush their legs.

"And I win." I said, Deactivating the shield.

 **(Finish the song, then turn it off)**

I turned to 5pb. "Yeah, can we get these guys some medical help?"

So the concert ended up finishing early, However nobody was too upset. They got to see an awesome fight scene at least.

When me, Pluita, Nomia, Neptune and Noire arrived back at Planeptune Tower I crashed onto the nearest Couch.

"Bryce?"

"Sleep. Me. Now." Was my only answer as my mind went dark.

* * *

"Sir… The mission… failed." Said a grunt. "He seems to be too powerful sir…"

"Fine then…" Said the man, getting up from his chair.

"I'll do it myself." Said 'The Boss'.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's done! And with that… We reach near Sanity Breaker MKII's end.**

 **So until next time**

 **DFTBA**


	14. 14: Eh it's moving the story along

**Hello! I'm updating…**

 **Now I am stopping my writing of my other stories to finish this and work on… my project.**

 **(*COUGH COUGH* Guardians *COUGH COUGH*)**

 **So without further ado…**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"..."

"Bryce?"

"We're starting the chapter up like this again? *Sigh* Alright…" I said.

"Uh… guys?am I the only one concerned by the fact that _Assassins_ just tried to kill you!?" exclaimed Noire.

"Oh please Nowa, this happens like… ever other week." said Neptune.

"No… Noire is right. I just… what is he up to…?" I asked Myself.

" _He?_ "asked Plutia.

"Stop playing the pronoun game." said Nomia.

"'The Boss' as he's called, leads this group of assassins. They were the ones who helped Arfoire launch the attack against us In the first place… they also employed Steven…" I said.

"So we just need to find 'The Boss' punch him square in the face and be done with this… right?" asked Neptune.

"It's not that simple... " Said Green Heart. "He would be prepared for that."

"The punching square in the face or the finding him." asked Nomia.

" **Why not both?"** asked a voice.

We turned to the direction in which the voice came.

"Hello…" said a man, floating in mid air.

"That's… new…" I said.

"You! You're 'The Boss' aren't you!?" exclaimed Neptune.

"Of course, jump to conclusions why don't you?" I muttered.

"Yes, I am 'The Boss'... now, I'm just here to give you a friendly reminder of your imminent demise. If you're wondering about the frequency of these reminders, it's to instill as much fear as possible. As if basting a turkey, which I will then proceed to have sex with." said 'The Boss'.

"Is he going somewhere with this or…?" asked Nomia.

"That's right! I'm going to F*ck the Fear turkey!-" I cut him off.

"You done? Can I proceed to Stab you now?" I asked.

"Can I just get to the point…? ***Sigh*** I'm tired of this… Peace, you have. It ends… Today." Said 'The Boss'.

"Why not tomorrow?" Asked Nomia.

"Today." Repeated 'The Boss'.

"Imma go with no…" I said. "No offence but… I kinda like the peace we got here. And snowball's chance in hell am I going to let _you_ disrupt it."

"Tough luck with that." Said 'The Boss'.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of me, delivering a gut punch that sent me flying. I crashed into Neptune, who was trying to grab onto Noire.

"Okay then… This might be harder than expected." I said, getting up.

"Can I do the thing?" Asked Nomia.

"DO THE THING!"

Nomia activated HDD, Plutia also joined in. Soon Noire and Neptune turned into their CPU forms.

"Vert go, It's not safe…" I said.

"Alright…" She said slowly, walking away.

"5 on 1, that's hardly fair… You need more men." He said.

"Look I understand where you're going with this, but where else are there _GOOD_ males in Hyperdimension Neptunia?" I asked.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Said 'The Boss'.

"I know." I said.

"That's it, Killing you all." He said, pulling out a- HOLY SH*T THAT'S A BIG CANNON!

"Eat this!" He shouted, firing at us.

"Oh man!" I grabbed my left forearm and raised my hand. A shield caught the beam, thank you spacetime!

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, Sending us all flying to the ground. "I'll give you this day… But tomorrow! I will end you."

'The Boss' disappeared before our eyes.

"...Is anyone else… Really confused?"

* * *

"Noble… I'm at a lost, what do I do now…"

"First, explain to me why I'M the first person you went to. THEN I can elaborate." Said Noble.

I gave Noble a look.

"Okay fine… You said he's the leader of that assassin's group right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you infiltrate the place and figure out what to do from there." Said Noble.

"I'm not too sure…"

* * *

"This is a _TERRIBLE_ plan!" I said.

"You were the one to listen to one of my ideas! I don't always have the greatest ones!" Said Noble

"Yeah I gathered. Just look at your self published book. Shots Fiyerd." I said.

"I thought we agreed to _NEVER_ discuss that!" Exclaimed Noble.

"Never did!" I said back.

"Why are we yelling!?" Asked Noble.

"Because the portal to their dimension is Load as Fu-!" I was interrupted by a loud sound.

"Did… we stop moving?" Asked Noble.

"We might have yes…" I said.

"Look at what we have here…"

"Oh god dammit!" I said.

"Hello!" Said Dark.

"You again!? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Uh… I live here?" He said.

"Oh yeah…"

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" He asked.

"His idea." I said, pointing to Noble.

"Screw you too!"

"Again… WHAT are you doing?"

"...We… may or not be trying to find out 'The Boss'' plans…" I said.

"Yeah… you're going to have to go through me first." Said Dark.

"Great…"

"Wait… No never mind, I am needed in another story. If you'll excuse me." Said Dark as he went behind us, the portal continuing to send us to 'The Boss'' dimension.

"Here we come."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **There you go.**

 **Sorry if the chapter isn't getting up to par. I'm running out of Plot devices to use to push the story along.**

 **Until next time**

 **DFTBA.**


	15. Chapter 15: You son of a BITCH!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello Everyone and welcome to another chapter of MKII.**

 **I'd quickly like to thank all of the Reviews about help with plot devices, and to that…**

 **Anyways, onto the subject of Guardians.**

 **What I'm doing is having two separate storylines, one following the SI and the other following Bryce, The one from the end of MKII.**

 **With that out of the way…**

 **Onto the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. The property is owned by Compile Heart, Idea Factory and whoever else has any ownership of the series. I only own my OCs and the events I've put the character in. Please support the Official thing.**

* * *

"Okay… now if I was 'The Boss'... where would I hide my secret plans…?" I asked myself.

"Uh… Bryce?"

"Not now Noble... " I said.

I heard the sound of someone screaming 'PLOT DEVICE!', Someone yelling 'YOU MOTHER FUUUUuuuu-' And the next thing I knew, something or someone impacted with me and sent the both of us rolling on the floor.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch! What was he thinking?" Asked the newcomer, I looked up to see a patch with the letters PFC Garland on it.

"Garland…?" I asked.

"Bryce?"

"Noble, Garland."

"Garland, Noble."

"Garland."

"Noble?"

"Noble."

"Bryce?"

"Garland?"

"What are we doing?" Asked Garland.

"Uh… extending reading time?" I said, shrugging. "Nevermind that… how are you here?"

"Author thought it would be a great idea to do Plan PD." (Plan PD = Plan Plot Device.)

"Ahh…" I said.

"Uh… guys? Not to interrupt the catch up… but don't we need to find out what 'The Boss' has planned?" Asked Noble.

"Oh yeah…" I said.

Garland checked his pockets and pulled out the layout for the base.

"How did you…?" Asked Noble.

"Author also activated Plan PC." Said Garland, sighing.

"Plot Convenience?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Ah… Now then…" I said.

* * *

"Here we go." I said looking through a multitude of files.

"Hey, found something!" I heard Garland say.

"What do we have here?" I asked.

The folder included plans on just about every single dimension, their OCs, and how to deal with them. The plans had plans on how to make the plans not fail by planning on how to stop the thing that would stop the plan… There were a few dimensions I recognised and a few I didn't.

Tehg's dimension had a scheme with some sort of scheme with this control drug or something. I couldn't tell if that was the overall plan or not.

And then…

"...That son of a bitch…" I swore.

"What?" Asked Noble.

"He's the cause of it all. The apocalypse our Gamindustry had… Steven… all of it!" I shouted, pounding his desk.

"H-how?" Asked Garland.

"Says here… corrupt the Sharecite with some sort of energy… my friends couldn't go power hungry off of my power when it was that same power that healed their sharecites after the fact." I said. "And remember the day they broke Dark out of the jail? I was shot then…"

"And what of it?" Asked Garland.

"That was when Steven was born, the bullet contained a spirit… Steven's." I said.

"How?" Asked Noble.

"I knew Steven said he was a paradox but Jesus Christ…" I said. "He took Steven's essence from the end of our battle as he was about to die… Steven Is a paradox… And if someone like the Boss had planned all that… and is capable of doing things close to it… We are all dead…"

* * *

 **That was… a lot of exposition.**

 **Sorry about the short chapter, Have to practice for the OSSLT tomorrow.**

 **For those who don't know what that is. It's a standardized English test that I have to pass to graduate High School.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA.**


	16. Chapter 16: Welp

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, Finally was able to have a conversation with You Never Knows, so I'm going to try making this chapter longer than the last.**

 **Also, I have a chapter of Guardians already written… I'm just waiting for the right time to upload AKA the time where it will show it updated.**

 **Anyways, onto the Reviews**

 **To G1archangel… Not sure yet… Guess we will find out!**

 **To Tehg2000: K.**

 **Garland!**

"Why am I here?"

 **Disclaimer!**

"I'm not even You're OC!"

 **DO IT!**

"Fine… 0n3dgeGaming does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. The property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, as well as whoever else has any ownership over it. He only owns his OC's and the story that they partake in. Please support the official thing. Okay I did it. Can I leave now?"

 **TO THE STORY!**

"Wait answer me damm-

* * *

"Hey I found something!"

"What did you find, Noble?" I asked him.

"This… Plans for… our dimension… new ones…"

"There all crossed out, like they didn't work." Said Garland.

"There hasn't been anymore that we can find." Said Noble.

"That means there winging this one." I said.

I took another look around the room, my eyes landing on a folder.

"Huh…" I opened it to see brainstorming ideas for G1's dimension.

"Let's not leave these here…" I said, putting them in my pocket.

The door broke open, we turned to see a metal skeleton surrounded by a purple flame.

"Is that?" Asked Noble.

"I think it is…" Said Garland.

" _BrYcE…._ " The voice emanated out from the being in front of us.

"Steven… How are you…?" I asked.

" _YoU… dId ThIs To Me…_ " His voice was very mechanized, it pierced all our skulls.

"He's in my head." Said Noble, getting fidgety.

"What do you want?" I asked.

" _ReVeNgE_ " Was his answer.

He charged us, I pulled out my sword and activated it.

And then he exploded.

"That… was anticlimactic." Said a new voice.

We looked at the newcomer to see a man in a red coat, his bare chest open.

"Dante?" I asked.

"...Close enough…" Said the newcomer.

"You understand I'm kidding right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Nice to see you guys again… Your… smaller self is being a pain…" Said G1.

"How so?" I asked.

"My dau-"

His sentence was interrupted as dozens of roboticized Stevens showed up.

"Talk later! We need to leave!" I said.

"Speaking of… how did you get here?" Asked Garland.

"Umm… Plan PD?" Said G1 unsure.

"So you aren't the only one…" Said Garland.

"GUYS! Robo-Steven is attacking!" Exclaimed Noble, charging his Friendship Cannon.

"He's right, Talk later!" I said.

* * *

"That… was easy." I said.

"Yeah… Too easy." Said G1

A juggernaut looking version of Steven showed up, the flames surrounding him were a VERY dark Purple.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSH*T! _**FRIENDSHIP CANNON…. FIRE!**_ " Exclaimed Noble, firing a beam of energy at the giant mech.

*BOOM!*

"Welp… that was a thing…" I said.

G1 hit me upside the head.

"That's my thing, not yours."

"Let's go." Said Garland.

I nodded before ripping a hole in spacetime.

"Geronimo!" Shouted G1 jumping in.

"Allons Y!" I exclaimed Jumping in after him.

Noble and Garland shared a look.

"Lets just go." They said at the same time.

* * *

We fell in a pile on top of each other in front of Noire.

"...Do I want to ask?"

"Nope…" I said, getting up.

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia, knocking me back down.

"My Spleen!"

"Oh get over it…" Said G1 getting up.

"So…? What did you find?" Asked Neptune.

"That I hate 'The Boss' with all my being, Steven has become an army of robots hellbent on revenge… and that were f*cked...butt f*cked." I summarized.

"...Well it's not _all_ bad is it?" Asked Neptune.

"He made a paradox and didn't make it have any negative consequences." I said.

"Oh…"

"We are kinda dead." I said.

"Uh… guys, you might want to see this." Said Noble.

"What the-!?"

* * *

 **Until Next Time**

 **DFTBA**


	17. Chapter 17: This is a thing

**(Author's Note)**

 **So… yeah...**

 **(NOTE: Slightly edited most recent chapter of guardians as of this chapter going up.**

 **Onto** _ **this**_ **story.**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"What the!?"

"Get that weak sh*t, OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Was my exclamation.

"I don't see a problem with it." said Neptune.

"It's the freaking Philips CDI! _HOW_ can you not see a problem with it!?"

"It's don't…"

"Never mind… we have more important matters." I said.

"Like 'The Boss'?" asked Noble.

"Exactly."

"So… what do we do?" asked G1.

"...We increase in numbers. It took the combined power of all of us into one of my SD cards to defeat Steven… and we're fighting his boss… We NEED all the help we can get." I said.

"So… who do we call first?" asked Garland.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"The fact that space time works like this is weird." said Tehg, walking out of the portal.

"Think of it this way. If I need to, I can go to one of your time lines future and train me to understand his powers. Speaking of, G1 I'd like to actually get paid for that one." I said.

"But you haven't… oh… oh." said G1 his eyes squinting at me at the end.

"And when is Alex, Tamazaki, and the others getting here?" asked Garland.

"As of right now? No clue." I said.

I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

 _Impaled_

A sword was shoved through my chest.

"AHH THAT'S SMARTS!" I exclaimed.

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia.

"That was… easy." said Shinji.

"Dude… what the f*ck?" I asked out, blood pouring out of the hole in my chest.

"The Boss is stuck dealing with… Military Traffic… so I was sent ahead to deal with you." said Shinji.

"How does the story know this guy?" asked Neptune.

"2 things… 1: You Never Knows PM the author. 2: WHY IS THAT YOUR REACTION!?" I exclaimed.

"But this happens like every other week." said Neptune.

"You… are not helping!" I said.

"Man this is just sad…" said Shinji.

"Hey guys? Where did they go?" asked Noble.

Garland, G1 and Tehg appeared around Shinji.

"Oh."

The sliced and shot him a good amount of times, just to be sure.

"Leaving now…" Shinji said as he disappeared.

"And we'll never see him again." I said.

"they'll see me next chapter." thought Shinji.

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia. "You okay?!"

"Now you notice!"

"He's bleeding pretty bad…" said Tehg.

"Oh god, it's in the Persian rug." said G1.

"Stop referencing abridgements and help me!"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

After waiting for the bleeding to stop (thanks Compa) we finally were able to… do whatever.

However…

"That last slice of pizza is mine!" I exclaimed.

"You wanna Go!?" exclaimed G1.

"Guys! I'm pretty sure it's mine." said Tehg.

"I… honestly could care less." said Garland.

"Then there's only one thing to do…" I said.

"YOU DON'T MEAN!"

"But I do. " I say smirking.

"It's time… to settle it in smash!" I exclaimed.

About 3 minutes into our murder fest, we hear a chewing sound.

We turn our heads to see Plutia nibbling on the last slice.

"It's…" said G1.

"Adorable…" was my answer.

"She just ate the last slice Bryce…" deadpanned Tehg.

"How can I be mad at that!?" I asked him.

Plutia continued.

"You see!"

"Hmm… you make a good point." said Garland.

"It's this really what this chapter is turning into?" asked Neptune.

"It's like my story to have _some_ fluff okay." I said.

"...So are calling the chapter done or…?"

"Eh why not?"

 **THE END.**


	18. 18: The walls are closing in! (Sorta)

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here and today… I got a chapter for you guys.**

 **So there really isn't anything I need to announce… Chapter 20 is when I want to end this story… but as it stands I'm not sure.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: Can never tell if my chapters leaving you speachless is a good thing… or a bad.**

 **To Acallaris: He will be missed, but he will Return! ...just, you know… not as a pizza slice…**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

How… how did this happen…

I asked Myself this when I looked at the rubble of yet again, Planeptune tower.

I fell to my knees when I looked at the nation.

Baren, no one to be seen.

"Stinks doesn't it?" A voice asked.

"Steven…" I said, standing up and looking behind me.

"That everything you worked for died in an instant… well, there is _some_ hope…" He said.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because, 'The Boss' is becoming a right douch. And, I don't take kind in the suffering of the waifus."

"...Your's or mine?"

"Any… I may be a paradox, but I'm not all bad… And I'm a good percent you as well, so I can be good." Said Steven. "Now for the readers that are completely confused, why don't you share?"

"...Well-"

* * *

 **[2 DAYS AGO]**

We had gathered as many as we could. The newcomers we were able to had been Andrew, Tamazaki, Alex, the other APL's and Aspirants, Nona, Tehg.

We had begun the energy transfer, everything went according to plan… no it did. It was just afterwards when all the OC's were exhausted from the energy share did it happen.

"Look at what we have here." A voice rang out as a shield of energy encircled the CPU's and the OC's.

"Son of a-!"

"Now now Bryce, we don't want to cause any harm now do we?" Said 'The Boss'. "No wait… we do."

The OCs and CPUs were pulled out of the window into separate containers.

And then the explosion went off.

The tower started to crumple, I looked at 'The Boss' enraged.

"Goodbye Bryce…" Said 'The Boss' with a smirk as the tower started to crumble around me.

I called my armour to me. The building crumbling around me.

* * *

"And that's what happened… I can't find the entrance to my armoury… so… I only have my sword and my suit." I said.

I heard a pile of rubble being moved, I turned to see steven throw the rock a bit away.

"Found it!"

"Huh…" I said, following him.

"So… how do you have a human body?" I asked.

"Cloning… I took over one of the Steven clones they were making… And proceeded to destroy the others." Said Steven.

I entered my password at the code pad, opening the armoury.

"Great job there… Now then…" I looked at my sword. "It's time for some upgrades."

* * *

"Sir... everything is in place." Said Shinji.

"Ah… I see you fulfilled your promise to the readers." Said 'The Boss'. "Anyways, it's time."

The CPUs and OCs were strapped to machines in the center of town.

"Sir, no offence… but was this really a good place?" Asked Shinji.

"I want his friends to see me end him… And I can't wait… to see it happen." Said 'The Boss'.

* * *

 **Sorry About the shorter chapter, I'm trying to stretch out the last two so I can hit the 20 mark.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	19. Finale: Part 1

**(Author's Note)**

 **It is upon us.**

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter, it may be just as long for the next chapter to come out, seeing as I want these to be LONG chapters.**

 **I also might have an excuse for a bit of lateness, my great uncle died yesterday so... yeah.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Onto the Reviews!**

… **oh… I don't really have any…**

…

 **To the story?**

 **(DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, the property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, and whoever else has any ownership of the series. Please support the official releases…)**

* * *

"Hey Bryce?"

"Steven?"

"What are the chances of the author making a Kingdom Hearts crossover with these stories?"

"..."

"Bryce?"

"Why… why did you do this to her?"

"Uh… you reliving tragic events?"

"And what kind of last thing to say to a friend is "Who else will I have Ice cream with!? Seriously, the f*ck Roxas?"

"Oh… I get who you're talking about now…"

"Why did it have to be Xion…"

"Uh guys… give us a few minutes." Said Steven, flicking a light switch.

* * *

Plutia and the other important characters were chained up to a semicircle, 'The Boss' awaiting Bryce's arrival.

"Just you wait pal!" Said Neptune. "Bryce will come for us, and then you'll see!"

"Shinji."

"Yes sir?"

"If she speaks again, get me a frying pan." said 'The Boss'.

"Sir!" Said Shinji saluting.

"She's right." said Plutia.

They both turned to her.

"Bryce Is an amazing fighter, and he's a genius." said Plutia with confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bryce…

"Oh my god, I FORGOT TO PUT AIR HOLES IN THIS HELMET!" Said Bryce, tugging at his suit's helmet.

* * *

"...we are so f*cked aren't we?" asked Tamazaki.

"Oh yeah." said 'The Boss'.

* * *

"Bryce, you got everything?" asked Steven, walking up to him.

"Give me a minute, finishing up some… 'fine tuning' for my sword."

Steven looked around.

"So… how are we going to get there? They have… what? Like a bazillion guards?"

Bryce placed his sword on his back.

"I have a plan." said Bryce.

He turned to his light bike, before looking a bit to his left.

Steven went wide eyed.

"Oh…"

* * *

"And so I says to the guy, as if!" said one Grunt to another. "Then I shot him."

The grunt turned to his partner, however finding an empty space.

"Hey, Jim? Don't play around like this!"

"I'm in here, found something!"

The grunt put his weapon away.

"Like what, a dead body?" asked the Grunt.

"You could say that…" said a different voice.

The grunt looked up to see his dead friend hanging upside down, blood leaking from his clothes.

He then looked down to see Steven, grinning like a maniac.

"Oh SH*T!" Exclaimed the Grunt before he was quickly silenced by Steven, a Blade through his throat.

"He's done. Now then…" Said Steven, walking towards 'The Boss' and the other important characters.

He decided to stay in the shadows, and allow Bryce to take care of the others.

Cutting to Garland and Noble.

"Was it _really_ a good idea to stop by Tehg's dimension?" asked Garland.

"What? He said we were there, and to avoid causing problems we had to go." Said Noble.

"Yeah… but because of that, we weren't able to help when they attacked and were also captured." said Garland.

"Will you two shut up!?" Asked 'The Boss'.

"Uh guys?"

"Neptune, I swear to god…" A frying pan flying at Neptune… and it misses.

"No, who else hears music."

Everyone's head lifts up as music starts fading in.

A grunt Yells out.

"It's him!"

'The Boss' smiles.

 **(Play Nickelback - This Means War, also perspective is now 1st POV)**

Thousands of grunts form in front of the wall, the sounds of an engine is heard.

"What the…"

The wall breaks apart to show a giant mech kick a few far away.

On the mech, a name was etched into the metal.

 _RAIDER MKII_

" _Missed me *ssh*ls!?"_ I exclaimed from inside the mech.

"Open Fire!" Screamed one of the grunts.

They fired rockets and such at the mech, I just smiled.

"Aww that's cute, they brought their little guns." I said from inside the cockpit.

" _Let me show you all how it's done. SMILE!"_

I pulled out a giant chain gun before letting loose a barrage of bullets, cleaving through the grunts.

I heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Dark in a mech suit.

"Okay then…" was my response.

The lyrics started blaring from my Mech's speakers.

"You ready!?" we both exclaimed.

We charged at each other, my right arm transforming into Alex Mercer's Blade power™. While Dark's Mech pulled out dual swords.

The weapons collided. A Shockwave knocked back a few of the grunt running up to my mech.

Our weapons colided over and over again. I started wearing on Dark's Mech.

I ran up to dark and punched a hole through the Mech's chest, grabbing the assassin in my Mech's metal hand.

I smiled. " _ **But you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight.**_ "

I gripped on to the assassin and threw him FAR away from here.

I turned to 'The Boss' and Shinji.

" _ **If the only thing to save, is the banner that you wave, to be wrapped around your grave...**_ " I said, before pulling out the chaingun again.

" _ **You've Got to fall!**_ " my bullets flew at 'The Boss' he just stood there, the bullets bouncing off him.

" _ **Who do you think you are!**_ " I sent a punch at him. He grabbed it stopping it in its tracks

" _ **Is this what you came for… THEN THIS MEANS WAR!**_ " I exclaimed throwing the boss to a safe distance away from the others.

And then I activated the nuke in the mech.

As I was ejected into the air, the explosion went off in 'The Boss'' face.

 **(Stop Music)**

I landed onto the ground, unharmed. I looked at the remains of _Raider MKII_ … not so much.

'The Boss' pulled himself out of the wreckage. There wasn't a scratch in him.

"W-what!?" I exclaimed, before I felt a blade go through my chest.

*Cough*

Blood coughed out of my mouth, I looked to see Steven twirling around a sword with what I can assume to be my blood.

"Steven… the F*ck?"

"You honestly thought I was done with you?" Asked Steven, wiping the blood off the sword.

"Hello dad." Said Steven looking at 'The Boss'.

"If I'm the dad who do you consider to be mom?" asked 'The Boss'.

"I guess him." Said Steven kicking me towards the CPUs and OCs.

"Bryce!" Exclaimed Plutia.

"Fuck you!" I said, spitting at Steven's face.

"I don't have an oedupis complex my friend." said Steven.

"Fuck… Of!" was my answer.

"So… I was looking through your phone and found a nifty little song that I think would work Great for what I plan to do with you. And considering HOW much of an undertale fan you are…"

"Steven…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Play it." Said Steven turning to Shinji.

Shinji nodded before pressing play.

 **(Play Dead Silence - Natewantstobattle)**

Steven's grin spreads even wider. I struggle to get up. However I just fall back down every time.

 _ **You speak my language  
You can't erase me  
You and I  
We're flesh and blood  
We know that you can't hide this  
You should be prouder  
Come on, scream it louder  
You and I  
We thirst for blood  
We know you can't deny this  
I'll always be part of you**_

 ** _Dead silence, there's no sound_**  
 ** _Their ashes spread across the ground_**  
 ** _You'll end it all_**  
 ** _This land it reeks of death_**  
 ** _And all your broken promises_**  
 ** _It's all your fault_**

 ** _Why aren't you getting_**  
 ** _That there's no resetting?_**  
 ** _You can't go back_**  
 ** _I won't lose track_**  
 ** _Of every time you strike them down_**  
 ** _Go on, believe it_**  
 ** _Or just repeat it_**  
 ** _You start again_**  
 ** _Their lives will end_**  
 ** _They're always broken, they won't mend_**  
 ** _You'll always be part of me_**

 ** _Dead silence, there's no sound_**  
 ** _Their ashes spread across the ground_**  
 ** _You'll end it all_**  
 ** _This late it reeks of death_**  
 ** _And all your broken promises_**  
 ** _It's all your fault_**

 ** _You're just a monster, just like me_**  
 ** _Just as it's meant to be_**  
 ** _You're just a monster, just like me_**  
 ** _Just as it's meant to be_**

 ** _You'll always be part of me_**  
 ** _You'll always be part of me_**  
 ** _You'll always be par_ t of me**  
 **You'll always be part of me**

"So…? What did you think?"

"That you're bat shit insane?" asked Neptune, however was silenced by a frying pan out of nowhere.

"I'm… agreeing with… Neptune here…" I said slowly getting up.

Steven smiles before I fell a sword go through my head.

 **(POV 3rd)**

The sword impaled through Bryce head, his healing ability active but doesn't move.

"Now that he's out of the way." Said 'The Boss'. "We can finally destroy this Fuck in dimension."

Plutia just looked at the dead body of Bryce. Hid eyes void of life, starring at her.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

 **IT'S HERE!**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL BRYCE STAY DEAD? WILL 'THE BOSS' WIN? WILL I GET OFF OF CAPS LOCK?**

 **...Yeah… I will.**

 **STAY TUNED!...God dammit…**

 **So until then…**

 **DFTBA**


	20. Finale: Part 2

**(LINE BREAK)**

 **Hey Guys! 0n3dgeGaming here, and it. IS. TIME!**

 **So I'll leave the Reviews for the very end, and if anyone else has any questions by the end of this chapter… I'll PM you an answer… unless I can't, in which case... I dunno.**

 **Onto the Story!**

* * *

Bryce laid on the ground… Dead. His friends horrified, whilst 'The Boss' was laughing like a maniac… in other words, Laughing like himself.

"B-bryce…" Said Nepgear.

"Damn you!" Exclaimed Vert.

"Get over here so I can punch you in the vagina!" Shouted Blanc.

"I don't really hav-" Steven was interrupted by Blanc again.

"THEN I SHALL MAKE ONE!"

Plutia remained silent, staring at the body of Bryce.

"You know…" A voice rang out.

Steven and Dark went on the offensive.

"You really are a giant pile of bull." Said the same voice.

Explosions rained over top of Steven and Dark. IF and Compa ran over to the CPUs and OCs… and Noble, and untied them.

"Vert! You okay?" Asked Nona.

"I think…" Said Vert. "I'm worried about…"

Vert looked down. And felt a kick.

"Sounds like they're (They as in gender neutral, Not sure what gender the kid is yet) good." Said Nona.

"Plutia! We gotta go!" Said Neptune, Trying to pull Plutia away from Bryce's body.

"I'm not leaving him!" She exclaimed.

"Can someone help me with him?" Asked Neptune.

Garland and Tamazaki carefully picked up Bryce's body and they quickly got out of the location.

* * *

"I have good news, bad news… and worse news." Said Histoire.

"Give us the bad news first." Said Alex (Acallaris)

"Bad news is that Steven is back." Said Histoire.

"We know…" Deadpanned Andrew.

"Worse news is… Not only is he back, but he's with 'The Boss'. AND, they're already starting the process of destroying this dimension." Said Histoire.

"Bryce…" Said Plutia, still looking at his corpse, the fire was still circling his hand.

Luckily, Compa had decided to bandage up Bryce, so he was pretty much in a full body cast.

"Why do I feel like Bryce being in a body cast is going to be a trend?" Asked Neptune.

"The good news is that Bryce… he has a chance." Said Histoire.

Plutia turned her head to Histoire.

"The flame that has enveloped his hand hasn't extinguished. We need a way to have the flames completely envelope Bryce so the Healing process can work." Said Histoire.

Plutia looked back at Bryce before noticing the CPU memory core, locket that she gave him.

"Be safe…" She said before standing up.

"What do we do?" She asked, suddenly VERY serious.

"...Ignoring OOC Plutie, what _do_ we do?" Asked Neptune.

"Bryce told me about a place he once went to before here. This was also where he met Tehg." Said Histoire.

"The Random Ass Forest…" Said Tehg.

"There is a Dragon there, he should have something that can put Bryce's Healing ability to its maximum." Said Histoire. "However, his healing ability will stop working for a while afterwards."

"As for those who don't go, we need you to try to stop Steven and 'The Boss' from causing more harm." Continued Histoire.

"How are we going to get there?" Asked Garland.

 **[Plan PD?] ([...]= AIFY)**

"We are not doing that again!" Exclaimed Garland.

 **[PLOT DEVICE!]**

A hand of godly essence appears and throws Garland, Plutia, Neptune, Tehg and G1 into a dimensional barrier, in which Neptune breaks the 4th wall so that they can proceed.

* * *

"Please explain to me how he thinks this could EVER be a good idea." Asked Garland.

"The world may never know." Said G1.

"I hate this place…" Said Tehg looking around.

"Come on!" Said Plutia,walking deeper into the forest.

"...Am I the only one slightly worried about her?" Asked G1.

"I thought I was the only one…" Said Tehg and Neptune.

"Let's find this dragon." said Garland.

* * *

"Ahh… look at it all… Destruction at its finest." Said 'The Boss'.

"No offense, but why did we start our onslaught in Lowee?" asked Steven.

"Why not?"

Steven stood there for a second, thinking on that.

"...Why not." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

They resumed their destruction inducing fun.

* * *

"Is this it?" asked Plutia.

"I think?" Responded Neptune.

The group had arrived at a pedestal of sorts, the surrounding area had images carved into the wall.

"I'm not the only one who knows what these images are depicting… right?" asked G1.

"No, I know them too." Said Garland.

"What are they?" asked Neptune.

"The conquest ending." said G1.

"Conquest?" asked Plutia.

"It's a side path in Hyperdimension Neptunia MKII… or was it in the remake…" G1 asked Himself.

"Instead of how Nepgear _actually_ defeated Arfoire, she utilized the power if a sword known as Gehaburn… at least that's what it's called in its fully powered form." said Garland.

"The sword gains it's power by every CPU it kills, and eventually Nepgear was the last one… And the last person all together." said G1.

Tehg looked horrified.

"We found some secondary plans for you're dimension Tehg." said Garland. "If plan A failed, plan B would be to try and Force the conquest ending on you guys." said G1.

Plutia was deep in thought for a second.

"Hey guys…? Anyone know where Nomia ended up after the attack?"

* * *

"Bryce…"

Nomia looked down at the bandaged corpse of her Brother… or dad considering the large amount of people calling BS with what Plutia and Bryce were doing in their spare time.

"I found this in a forest… not really sure what IT is… but here." Said the girl, wrapping a weird glove over Bryce's Right hand… and covering up the flame.

Nomia walked over to Histoire as the fairy began to freak out.

* * *

"Uh guys…" said G1.

"Yeah?" asked Neptune.

"Dragon…!"

To anyone who remembers the beginning of Guardians… yeah this is that same dragon…

And he wasn't in a good mood.

"RUN!"

The Group booked it, as the dragon shot out streams of plasma.

"We need to get out of here!" Exclaimed Tehg.

"Give me a sec." said G1.

"Histoire we need to leave, like right now!" continued G1.

Just after he said that, a portal opened up before them and they fell in.

"Plutia!"

"Nomie? When did you get here?" asked Neptune.

Nomia started counting her fingers.

"Nevermind, we have some bad news…" said G1.

Plutia looked over at Bryce.

"Bryce's flame…" she said, eyes wide and teary.

"We can still beat him. We need to reach the others, that means you two Nomia." said Tehg.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Nomia.

The left towards Lowee as Histoire and Vert, who couldn't really do anything because she's… you know... , headed downstairs.

Moving the word camera over to Bryce's position, the glove on his hand started glowing.

* * *

"I… *Gasp*... didn't think… *Cough*... you guys were this tough…" said Andrew, as he and the other OCs along with the CPUs struggled to stand.

"You guys are pathetic." said Steven.

"Hey! SH*T FACE!" a voice rang out.

"What!?" exclaimed Steven.

"You should split!"

"Huh?"

G1 appeared holding rebellion in his hand as he slashed through Steven.

And sent the guy into the crowd of OCs and CPUs…

"You couldn't wait for _us_ to get here? You wound me…" Said Iris Heart with a sickly smile.

"Whatever…" said G1 activating his Devil Trigger.

"Joy and now the Devil is here…" said 'The Boss'.

"Hey!" said G1.

"I meant her…" said 'The Boss', pointing to Iris Heart.

"I WILL END YOU!" was Iris Heart's response.

"Let me help!" Exclaimed Iris Sister.

And… they're right back at it.

Steven walked back up, before looking to see himself on the receiving end of a close range rifle, Rebellion… and Tehg's rapier with honors edge active.

"Fffffffffuck."

The let loose their attacks, Steven falling down and started disintegrating.

"Shit, the cloning process." said 'The Boss'.

Steven disappeared, never to be seen again.

Everyone left turned to 'The Boss'.

"That's it! You're all dead!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The CPUs littered the ground. The same could be said about most of the OCs as well.

Only Iris Heart stood left, the others too exhausted from the fighting.

'The Boss' was grinning like a madman.

"I will end you!" Exclaimed 'The Boss'.

"Bryce…" Said Iris Heart quietly as she awaited her downfall.

Just as 'The Boss' raised his sword to strike down Iris Heart, a shot of magnetized energy struck him in the back.

"What the!?" he exclaimed as more shots rained down on him.

He looked up to see a man in a black trench coat and hoodie with a railgun in his hands (Google search = Halo 5 railgun Arclight).

And then music began to play.

 **(Play Science Blaster Cover Ft AcidUsagi)**

The man stood up his weapon raised, before jumping down to the battlefield.

He landed, a cloud of snow raising up.

He looked at 'The Boss', his face obscured by a familiar Plaid scarf leaving only his right eye visible.

He charged shot after shot, The Boss started running at the man.

 _ **POV CHANGE:...**_ **1ST**

I raised the railgun a bit so when he lunged at me the shot would connect to his face.

I walked towards the crouched Iris Heart, placing my right hand in her shoulder.

"Who… are you?" she asked me.

"Here's a hint." I said, running at 'The Boss'. He met in kind as he sprinted towards me as well.

My Railgun started to transform into a Very familiar sword.

"Alright then… John, you want to go? Then Let's dance!" I exclaimed at 'The Boss' or as his real name is John.

In my hands I held My sword, Guardians Glave.

"How…!" Exclaimed John.

"I'm the Guardian, and to death I give zero Fucks." I said.

"Bryce!?" exclaimed Iris Heart as she struggled to stand.

I ripped off the scarf on my face, before pulling out the fully powered SD card we made before the attack.

" _ **ACCESS!**_ "

I inserted the SD card into my bracelet, Spinning the wheel with my arm and struck the ground.

A mechanized voice rang out.

 _ **SPECIALIZED DEFENSES:**_ **ACTIVE.**

The dome of energy exploded around me, creating a shockwave that sent John back a few feet.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Now John… I'm going to say 5 words to you."

" _ **YOU WILL KNOW OUR NAMES**_ "

 **(Play You Will Know Our Names)**

I walked over to Iris Heart and helped her up.

"If we are to defeat him… I need your help." I said.

"What do you need?" she asked.

I told her my plan as we rushed John, my sword striking at him.

"You can't defeat me! I will be the end of you all!"

"My friend, I just came back from the dead… this makes that twice now! No matter where you go, No matter what dimension, if you in someway do harm to me and my friends…" I said.

"I _**WILL**_ end you." I said.

John dashed back before firing a barrage of energy at me.

I slowed down time and dodged them and continued MY onslaught.

Iris Heart was waiting for my signal.

"You know something? You're sword can't do anything to me… so attack all you'd like, it won't make a difference." said John smirking.

"Now!" I exclaimed as Iris Heart slashed John with her weapon.

"It's called being able to share my sword's sealing ability with other weapons. Cool huh?" I asked.

"Why… You…!"

"This is the end!" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto him and turned off my bracelet.

All my energy was released for me to use… and I knew just what to do.

"And now…! _**JUDGEMENT**_!" I shouted.

All my energy condensed and shot out as a beam of Space time.

"You shall be trapped in your own dimension for the rest of your existence, unable to cause any harm to me and my friends or anyone else for that matter." I said.

"I told you I will stop you." I said, smirking as I let loose the beam and sent him through a portal to his dimension.

"BRYCE!" He exclaimed as he disappeared.

I stood there, breathing deeply.

"We… did it…" I said.

 **(Stop Music)**

"Bryce!"

"Huh- Gah!"

Getting Glomped by your girlfriend is normally fine… just when that same person happens to be a bit bigger than you…

"My Everything!"

It can be painful.

"You… I…. How the hell are you here!?" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you two Pluts… can you get off before I die again?" I asked.

After prying Iris Heart off of me, and helping out the others, I explained how I was alive.

"That glove Nomia gave me… that was what you guys were looking for. Not entirely sure how… but she somehow ended up in the random ass forest and grabbed it… and that's why the Dragon is slightly more… pissed." I said.

"Now what?" asked G1.

"You all are going home, now. If you stay much longer… yeah things might get kinda messed up." I said.

I opened a portal for the OCs to leave in. After they all said their farewells and left…

"Uh…. Bryce? Your arm is kinda, going pixely." said Noble.

"Huh? Uh oh… oh no no no NO!" I exclaimed.

"Bryce!?" exclaimed Plutia.

"Hey, I guess we're making a third story… I might not be here for a while Plutia… sorry."

"Bryce, you can't go…!"

"Sorry…" I said as I exploded into pixels.

"Bryce!"

* * *

Where… where am I?

And why do I feel like I'm going to endure more of Neptune's puns and references?

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **It's done! You have NO idea how long I've been waiting for this.**

 **And I honestly didn't want to have an ending that repeats Guardians… but I'm continuing with the theme I guess.**

 **And now for the part in which I give my thanks.**

 **Thank you to Tehg2000, G1archangel, Remited, Acallaris, AIYF Productions and You Never Knows.**

 **And onto the Reviews in which I stated I shall do.**

 **To Tehg2000: I know… I can't keep something too serious without trying to make it better… humour almost always works.**

 **To G1archangel: Yeah… I'm not the greatest at finding new ways to end things off am I?**

 **So, I'm revisiting Guardians for the last part in this trilogy. So, go there to continue the story.**

 **Until next time guys…**

 **Don't forget to be awesome.**


End file.
